NEVER KNEW YOU COULD BE…
by TRASH.novel
Summary: Hermione begins to develop emotions for Draco but certain girls and guys get in the way. she is also confused she loves Draco and Harry. when it all seems to turn out the way she hoped another twist come along. so many events occur. (complete)
1. Summer has big affects on people

NEVER KNEW YOU COULD BE.  
  
SUMMER HAS BIG AFFECTS ON PEOPLE  
  
Hermione got her book and quietly walked out of her room, careful not to wake anybody. She slipped out of the house quickly and silently. She walked to the park and sat down on an old bench. It was green and had chipped paint on it. It had graffiti and carved marks on it. She sat down and cuddled up in her warm thick wool sweater. She looked at the crimson leaves dancing in the wind. She loved the cool crisp air of autumn. She bent down and opened her book. She was just reading her third paragraph when she heard something fall and somebody curse.  
  
She looked up and put her book down, she walked over to a mumbling girl picking up books and papers.  
  
"Here let me help you." She said whilst picking up some of her papers.  
  
" Oh thanks, my name's Tina and you?"  
  
"Oh my name's Hermione." " How old are you?" "Oh I'm seventeen and you?" "Eighteen." "Do you live nearby?" "Yep, I live down the street."  
  
"Thanks again for helping me." The two girls walked back to the bench and started chatting. Tina lived close to where Hermione lived.  
  
Over the next few days they became close friends and hung out together almost everyday. Hermione noticed that Tina was very pretty and well dressed, she saw all the guys that looked her way. How she longed to have boys looked at her. She never told anybody of course because first of all they wouldn't believe her; they know her as a bookworm and nothing more. Secondly her two best friends were guys and she couldn't talk to them about these kinds of things.  
  
The next day Tina came over.  
  
"So I know these guys and they're starting a band, they're looking for a lead singer, I was thinking of auditioning but then I remembered I can't sing for beans. I know I couple of girls who want the gig but personally I don't think they've got the talent."  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom, where is it?"  
  
"It's down the hall to your left." Tina left and Hermione thought of showing her some of her songs and see if they were the right material. She got her papers out and started humming the song, and was soon singing it.  
  
" Whoa, since when did you become Whitney Houston?"  
  
"Um, you really think I'm good?"  
  
"Yeah, you should audition."  
  
"But first you need a makeover." "I don't know-  
  
"Come on you can't possibly think they're looking for a girl who dresses like that do you? No offense."  
  
"I guess not, so um could you I don't know kind of give me a makeover?"  
  
"Love to."  
  
The two girls grabbed their purses and left the house. They headed to the mall. It was windy and chilly out, but Hermione was dressed warmly. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and continued. When they finally arrived to the mall it was packed with hundreds of people. Dragged her into dozens of different stores, after purchasing many clothes, shoes, and some trinkets they moved on to a more drastic step. hair and makeup! They walked into a little neat and cozy salon. A red headed lady with polka dotted pants and a pink blouse tied up at the end. She smiled at the two. She placed a bib (the ones that they use at salons, you know what I mean) on Hermione and started to wet her hair. She shampooed and conditioned it. She started to cut it from her waist to her shoulders. Hermione winced as she cut her hair, she'd never cut it before. Then the lady asked Tina something whilst she put Her hair into the sink and let the water run. She couldn't hear anything at all. Then the rushing water stopped and the lady pulled her head of the sink and too a bottle of liquid out of a cupboard. She then took out a pair of gloves and put them on she put her hand in the bottle and put it in Hermione's hair.  
  
After Hermione had shoulder long milk chocolate brown hair with some lighter brown streaks in it. It was in thick rich curls. She looked at herself and couldn't believe it was actually her.  
  
Next Tina convinced her to pierce her ears (three each ear), bellybutton and nose. After they went home. She changed into a short (knee long) denim skirt and a jean strapless shirt with back-netted long sleeves. She put on black knee high boots and a diamond bellybutton ring, hoop earrings diamond and little silver balls. She put a little silver ball on her nose too. She let her hair down and stood in front of the mirror, it was actually she, the bookworm who would be scared to even get one piercing. She felt a boost of confidence inside herself. She smiled and walked over to Tina.  
  
"Thank you so much for the makeover, I really owe you."  
  
"If you become big don't forget to mention me in your thanks list."  
  
They both laughed and talked. Later they left and hopped on a bus. They went to the address and headed up the stairs. Tina said goodbye and waited for her friend in the other room.  
  
"Name?" one of the boys asked. He had slick black hair and brown eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"What will you be singing?" another boy with red spiked hair asked.  
  
" My love is like whoa by Mya." I stepped up and took off my jacket and put it on a stool. I inserted the cd into the music player. I waited for the music to start.  
  
See, baby I know you done had your share of girls I am more than confident You won't ever have to search any streets for affection I got you  
  
What kind of girl you like I know my looks can be deceivin' Tell me am I your type My main goal is to please you  
  
What's on the schedule tonight Am I the reason you'll be treatin' I hope you have an appetite So tell me will you come and spend the night  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
When will you come through 'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here Can you bring some Belvedere So we can pop the cork and cheers  
  
Please have no fear Yeah I just wanna love you right I hope you have an appetite So tell baby, will you come and spend the night?  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
Hold me, Oh my Taste it, Taste it Hold me, Oh My, My  
  
Hold me like you never wanna let me go If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me know See if you're gonna love me better love me strong 'Cause I want this love to love last all night long  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo My touch is like...wo My sex is like...wo My a** is like...wo My body's like...wo And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
My love is like My kiss is like My touch is like My sex is like My a** is like My body's like And you're kissin' it So what you think of it  
  
Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo  
  
My love is like...wo My kiss is like...wo  
  
I sang all the song word by word. Whilst I sang I danced, dirty. Tina had taught me moves and attitude during our time together also. I finished off by walking over to one of the guys and lifted his chin with my index finger. I winked at him and blew him a kiss. The music stopped and I took my cd out and picked up my jacket and stood in the same place when I came in.  
  
"Well, that was great we'll tell in a couple of minutes you can wait outside." She nodded and walked out and started telling Tina everything.  
  
After 15 minutes, they decided the lead singer was going to be. me! I was jumping with joy.  
  
The next couple of days I practiced with the band and hung out less with my parents, and wrote less to Harry and Ron. They stopped writing too after awhile. I had became very good and I wrote my own lyrics. I had developed a slight attitude during my time with the band. I was independent and laid back. I had become less of a bookworm, but still enjoyed the occasional book.  
  
After the summer ended I said goodbye to the group members and Tina. The last day I cried and promised I'd write.  
  
I packed my last belongings and went down stairs.  
  
"Honey, we barely talk anymore, we feel you're drifting away."  
  
"Mom relax I'll write."  
  
"Sweetie your mother is trying to say that you've changed and we barely spend time together anymore."  
  
"Sorry I've just been busy, can we go now we're going to be late." I got into the car and put on my headphones and started to listen to Mya's song 'whatever bitch'. I hummed to the tune all the way there.  
  
END OF POV  
  
She got out of the car and bid her parents goodbye, she stepped into the station and entered platform 9 and ¾. She levitated her bags into the train whilst she looked around for Harry and Ron. No sign of them must be late. AGAIN! She walked into the train and happy memories filled her head. She sat in the head compartment and sat by the window and wondered who Head Boy was? She was so busy with the band she didn't think it was a big deal that she was Head Girl. She took out a quill and parchment and started to write some lyrics. She didn't notice somebody come in. 


	2. Granger?

Granger?  
  
DRACO'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
I quickly slipped out of the compartment with Pansy in it and started searching for an empty one. I came across one with the door shut; I slid the door open quietly to find a hot brunette sitting in it. She had some kind of earmuffs on and was writing something with her legs laid across on the other side of the seat. I stared at her for a long time before I sat down and started searching my mind for a pickup line. I ran my hand through my platinum blond hair that was slightly covering my eyes and smoothed out my shirt. I cleared my throat and spoke.  
  
" Is this seat taken?" She slightly tilted her head up and smirked. She had honey brown eyes that seemed very familiar. She had clear lip-gloss on and mascara; she was wearing dark bronze eye shadow and had a nose piercing. Hell she was hot!  
  
She took her earmuffs off and studied me carefully before replying. "No, but since when did you appreciate the company of a mudblood?" she said coolly. I didn't answer, she was a mudblood? It didn't matter to me all that mattered was that she was fine. I smiled and answered.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter was blood type you are, it matters that you're real fine." She blushed and looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" she said playfully.  
  
"No but I could if you let me stay." I answered placing a hand on her thigh.  
  
"You really wanna stay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then she put her earmuffs back on and continued writing. I looked at her and smirked. I sat watching her the whole ride there.  
  
When the train stopped everybody started swarming the corridor. I looked over at the girl but know one was there. I sighed and got belongings and walked out of the compartment. When I finally got out I found an empty carriage and dumped my things there. I looked up at the night sky. It was as if glowing lights had been sprinkled on the rich black surface. I looked around and saw Potter and Weasel. I noticed that Granger was missing. Oh well looks like the two idiots managed to lose their friend I thought. When I looked in front of me I saw a pug faced girl. She had straight dark ebony hair and was swearing a skimpy outfit. I sighed.  
  
"Oh Drackie I've missed you so much, why haven't you owled me?"  
  
"Because Pansy I was busy ignoring you." "I thought if I ignored you maybe you would disappear."  
  
"Oh." She answered hurt. Then she sat beside me and started clinging to my arm. "Oh Drackie I know you didn't mean those nasty things you said." She said giggling her head off. "Then I saw the blond girl come up.  
  
"Excuse me but this is the Head carriage and you're not aloud to be here much less harass the Head Boy, if you would be as so kind as to remove your claws I mean hands off him, it would be very appreciated."  
  
"Uh, fine." Pansy answered and stormed out of the carriage. The blond girl got in and smiled at me devilishly and put her earmuffs on again.  
  
"Thanks I owe you one, by the way why are you wearing those earmuffs?" she practically burst out laughing.  
  
"They're not earmuffs they're headphones they allow me to listen to whichever music I like."  
  
"Oh." I felt myself turn beat red. I sat there silently as the carriage started moving. About fifteen minutes later I opened my mouth to say something but then shut it again.  
  
"Were you going to say something she asked lazily as she took a strand of hair and started observing it with boredom.  
  
" Who are you?" I said trying not to be rude.  
  
She smiled evilly and leaned in closer to me and whispered I my ear seductively "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She got out of the carriage as it stopped right on cue. I started thinking and finally I matched her face. It was Granger! 


	3. Don't look

DON'T LOOK  
  
It was Granger this whole time! She actually helped me. But the worst part is I flirted wit her! Me a Malfoy flirt with a dirty mudblood like her. But you can't blame a guy; after all she's pretty hot. But still she's a dirty good for nothing mudblood!  
  
What would father say if I was to go around associating with mudblood scum like her? I was going to have to reclaim my pride and dignity somehow, but how? Oh well, I'll have time to sleep on it.  
  
I was walking to the entrance to the Great Hall when I saw Crabbe and Goyle. Great just what I need lower species tagging along with me.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, um me and Crabbe were just checking out the new blond chick."  
  
"Yeah she's hot."  
  
"Will both of you shut up! Besides if only you knew you it was."  
  
"Uh what do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah what Goyle said"?  
  
"It's the mudblood scum Granger!"  
  
"Oh". They both said in a union.  
  
When we got to the Slytherin's table Dumbledork began his annual speech to welcome the first years. After about twenty minutes of sorting and welcoming we finally got to eat.  
  
"Oh and before you all tuck in let me congratulate the new head Boy and Girl, miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
There was a loud applause (for me of course, from all my adoring fans). After the feast we (mudblood and I) had to stay behind to be shown our new living quarters.  
  
We reached a portrait of a young woman with a pug like face (wich reminded me of Pansy).  
  
"You may settle on a password."  
  
"What about Imperius?"  
  
"I'm not settling on anything the mudblood likes!" I spat  
  
"Mister Malfoy please watch your language!"  
  
"Unless you have any better suggestions- the mudblood began  
  
"Actually I do, Draconis."  
  
"Fine." She answered hotly  
  
We both entered our new living quarters; it was all decorated with Gryfindor and Slytherin colors, there were pictures of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryfindor (much to my disgust). It wasn't better than Malfoy Manor of course but it would have to do.  
  
"Now good night, and please don't try to kill yourselves."  
  
I stormed up to my room to get my shower things.  
  
END OF POV  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I reached my room and got my things out. I quickly changed into my baby blue and white short shorts and my white spaghetti strap tank top. I brushed my hair and took off my makeup. I put on some sparkly lip balm and took my shower things.  
  
I stepped in and saw Malfoy with nothing but his boxers on. Though he hade a nice body. I quickly blushed and turned around. I knew it wasn't the cool laid-back thing to do but I've never seen a half naked guy (of course other than on beaches).  
  
"I know you can't resist my Malfoy charm mudblood but please try and restrain yourself."  
  
" Listen Malfoy I was just going to take a shower, I'm sure much to your ego's disappointment."  
  
"I'm not stopping you please do take a shower."  
  
"Get out you pervert!"  
  
"I'd love to but I can't seem to find my other towel."  
  
"So go and get it!"  
  
"But it's such a long walk-  
  
"Fine I'll get it if you promise to get out."  
  
"Deal." The nerve of that jerk! I walked into his room and didn't seen it, I searched everywhere but I wasn't there so I ran to my room grabbed an extra rowel and walked back to the bathroom to fin Malfoy leaning on the wall casually. I shoved the towel in his face.  
  
"But isn't this a Gryfindor towel?"  
  
"I couldn't find your towel so use mine. Now get out."  
  
"I seam to be stuck on this wall."  
  
"Very funny ferret boy, get out!"  
  
"No really I am." He said innocently.  
  
I walked over to him and tried to push him out but he was stuck. So I took my wand out and muttered a couple of spells, much to my displeasure it didn't work. I was really tired and sweaty and needed a shower badly so I had no choice but to let him watch. I was desperate and I was too tired to go get a teacher. I turned to face him and said coolly.  
  
"Listen Malfoy just don't look."  
  
"I won't."  
  
I saw him smirk. I quickly left the room and got undressed and wrapped a towel around myself. I got back in and saw him scan my body. Finally he looked up and smirked and muttered something that sounded like ' easy on the eyes'.  
  
I stepped in and closed the glass door and took the towel off, I through it over and turned the tap on.  
  
As soon as I felt the warm water brush against my skin I relaxed. I used Pantene Pro- v shampoo and conditioner and watermelon scented body wash. I turned the tap off after 15 minutes and sais  
  
"Malfoy pass me a towel."  
  
He didn't reply but simply threw a towel over I wrapped my self in it and stepped out. I looked at him and eyed him suspiciously and walked to the mirror. I started brushing my wet hair and grabbed my wand and quickly muttered a spell and my hair was dry. I looked at my calm dirty blond hair with the black extensions braided and tied up at the end and smiled I applied sparkly lip balm and got a bottle of lotion out and sat down on the toilet seat. I squirted out some lotion and started applying lotion to my smooth long legs. Then I put my lip balm and lotion in my kit and grabbed my wand out and muttered another spell and I had a French manicure and pedicure. I quickly stood up and noticed Malfoy looking at me attentively. I almost forgot he was there; him being so quiet and all. I looked into his deep gray eyes and than was about to leave when he said.  
  
"Don't forget to give me back my towel and by the way the glass doors are see through."  
  
I stopped dead in my racks and looked at my towel, it was green and silver. And then remembering the second part of his sentence my eyes widened. I looked passed him and at the clear see through glass doors of the shower! 


	4. His feelings and mine

HIS FEELINGS AND MINE  
  
I walked back to my room and I changed into a green strapless and black track pants and black hoodie. She put on her black chocker and silver hoop earrings. She picked up Hogwarts a history and left the room. She went down stairs and snuggled up on the couch and hoped that Malfoy wouldn't come. She knew it would be better if she stayed in her room but she couldn't resist the warm blazing fire. She put her book down before she got caught up in the moment. She went to the kitchen and got out some hot chocolate. She poured the powder in and got milk and water out. She mixed it together and mumbled a spell to warm it up. She got the marshmallows out and put a few in.  
  
She sat down and picked up her book, she also summoned a magazine just in case she wanted to take a break. She started reading. After awhile she got into the book and blocked every thing else out. She was reading a good part when somebody tapped her on the shoulder and she spilled the hot chocolate all over herself.  
  
"Whoa Granger I know you're excited to see me but don't pee your pants." He replied pointing out the hot chocolate spilled all over her lower body.  
  
"Very funny pervert boy."  
  
"I'm not a pervert I was stuck to the wall, honest."  
  
"Oh and how did you manage that?"  
  
"If you must know I was trying to remember the spell that turned other liquids into whichever substance you want (so he could change her shampoo into mule piss), but I pronounced a word wrong and I slipped on the wet towel and fell on the wall. But unfortunately the spell took affect as soon as I fell onto the wall by misfortune and I was stuck."  
  
She thought about it for a moment then spoke.  
  
"Which spell did you say instead?"  
  
"The inseparability spell."  
  
"Which word did you mispronounce?"  
  
"Instead of saying nevera I said nevora."  
  
"Oh, so how did you manage to separate yourself from the wall?"  
  
"I summoned a book from my room that I remembered I had." "Fine, but that didn't mean you had to look."  
  
"Sorry, but when a naked woman is in the shower it's hard not to look. Especially if the woman happens t be hot and has a kick ass body."  
  
"Oh how very flattering," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get used to it."  
  
She ran up stairs and got her wand, she muttered a spell and when she was fully dried she ran back down stairs to find Malfoy reading her book. She smiled, it was cute to find Malfoy sitting on the couch reading a book, not talking, and not being a conceited prick.  
  
She decided she would go for a stroll instead of reading. She grabbed her robes and left quietly. She was buttoning up her robes while she was walking down the hall when she was pulled into a corner.  
  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something I uhhh well um I."  
  
"Ron, you scared the living daylights out of me, and why is it so important that we're in a corner?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just this is really important and I don't want anyone to hear us. I've been keeping this from you for a long time even before your makeover."  
  
"Ok, go ahead and I promise not to interrupt."  
  
"Thanks, alright here it goes. I really like you and more than just a friend in fact I love you, will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Hermione froze, what would she do? Agree even though she didn't return his feelings and lead him on just so he wouldn't be hurt? Or would she break his heart? Either way she would end up hurting him. She knew the right thing to do was to tell him the truth but she couldn't bring herself to doing it. She looked up at him to meet his eyes and looked back down. She couldn't look him in the eyes and lie.  
  
"Ron, of curse I'll be your girlfriend." She stuttered.  
  
She looked back up to see joy and happiness in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her. She wanted to push him away but she knew she couldn't, it felt like kissing her brother. She kept her eyes open while he had his eyes closed, and was looking around the room to pass the time. Eventually he stopped (luckily). She plastered a fake smile on her face and tried to put on her best show.  
  
"I'm so glad you feel the same way about me, I would've been devastated if you hadn't."  
  
She felt her heart ache at the pain. She simply kept smiling like an idiot and said nothing.  
  
"Um Ron I'm going for a walk-  
  
"I can come with-  
  
"Alone."  
  
"Oh, alright." She knew he was very disappointed, but she needed to be alone  
  
She walked out of the corner and walked faster to the door. When she got outside she felt horrible. She felt so happy a moment ago and now she was miserable. She knew that it was the selfless thing to do but she couldn't put others in front of herself all the time especially her feelings. She was just too weak to bring herself to do it. She began to cry.  
  
She went back in an hour or so later. She ran upstairs and ripped her robes off. She changed into her cream colored silk nightgown (knee length) and went to get her book for some light reading before bedtime. She slipped her fluffy white slippers on and walked down stairs. When she reached down the stairs she saw Malfoy sleeping on the couch curled up with her book. She carefully walked towards him. She was about to take the book then decided against it was walking back when she slipped on the magazine that ended up on the floor. She tripped and fell backwards onto Malfoy. He stirred and then his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Sorry Malfoy I slipped on this magazine."  
  
"Whatever, whoa what are you wearing?" he had just noticed her rather short spaghetti strapped nightgown.  
  
"She blushed when she saw his expression. "I was getting ready for bed."  
  
"You wear that to bed?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
"Maybe I will like living with you after these past events today," he replied smirking  
  
"Oh my gosh you're so disgusting!" she replied laughing  
  
She ended up throwing a pillow to his head. He threw a pillow back and before they knew it a pillow fight began. Hermione was reaching for a pillow on the couch when Malfoy came hurtling at her with a pillow and they fell on top of each other.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
The minute I felt his warm breath against my skin my pulse went up. I was breathing heavily. It must have been my teenage hormones but I felt like kissing him. Apparently he felt the same. He was coming closer. His warm body on mine, I could hear his heart thumping to the same fast rhythm as mine. I felt his lips brush against mine and we kissed. At first it was nice and gentle then it became more passionate. Then I felt his tongue touch my lips and I opened my mouth and it was like fireworks. Victor has never kissed me like that before. We were kissing for along time. I was really enjoying myself when heard Ron's voice. Oh no. 


	5. Apollogies and dreams

APPOLOGIES AND DREAMS  
  
I pushed Draco off of me and looked up. I saw Ron redder than I've ever seen him in my life. I felt horrible, first I lie to him than I cheat on him all in the same day, and we'll probably end up breaking up on the same day too.  
  
"You slimy git what the hell were you doing on top of my girlfriend?" he yelled at Draco  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I was kissing her but I might be mistaken," he replied back coolly  
  
"Don't be a smart ass Malfoy, what the hell were you doing kissing Hermione?"  
  
" Well Weasly since you've never bee kissed I'll explain this to you slowly, when a male and a female have feelings for each other they show signs of emotion by shoving their tongues down each other's throats."  
  
Ron wasn't very happy about it all together, and the comment didn't help much either. So he did the only sensible thing he thought he could, hit him. They ended up in a huge fight.  
  
"Ron please stop it's not his fault we kissed each other it's our hormones, Ron please I'm sorry just don't hurt him you'll get into trouble he is Head boy."  
  
"I don't care it's worth It." And that's all she got out of him.  
  
Usually Ron would win but Draco had changed over the summer so meaning he was build up and had the advantage. I got my wand out before anyone got seriously hurt and muttered a spell and they both froze. I spread them far apart and stood between them and undid the spell.  
  
"Ron please can we talk this threw?"  
  
"Sure, he kissed you and I'm going to kill him. Done talking."  
  
"Ronald Weasly!"  
  
"Fine what is there to talk about, you shoved your tongue down his throat."  
  
"Ron please it was an accident."  
  
"Fine what ever," and that was all I heard from him because he stormed out of the room.  
  
"So, um Granger how did that uh kiss happen, not that I'm complaining It was a very good kiss?"  
  
"Hormones."  
  
"I see."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between us. I was very angry with myself for putting myself through all this. First I agree to be Ron's girlfriend then I go kiss another boy. I felt awful but I couldn't help but want to kiss him again. He was an excellent kisser. He looked at me in the same longing way.  
  
"I have to go to bed."  
  
I quickly stalked off to my room and went to bed.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when I was dreaming of Draco and our kiss. I was really enjoying my dream when I woke up from a noise. I looked up and saw Draco at my door,  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know why but I felt like um well, I uh I really liked the kiss."  
  
I laughed and turned to look at him in the eyes. He must have seen the desire in them because he came closer and sat on my bed. I looked at him, as he got closer. I got the same tingling feeling, as I felt right before he kissed me. I knew it was wrong but I've been doing everything right and now I wanted my last year to be memorable, I wanted to do what I wanted to not what was right. I kissed him the same way as before except with more lust.  
  
After we stopped to catch our breath we were leaning again to continue when.  
  
"Meow."  
  
A dream, it was all a dream. I picked up Crookshanks and sighed. 


	6. A new side of Ron

I looked up at my ceiling and was trying to figure out what the dream meant. Did it mean I should be with Draco or I'm being too uptight and need t loosen up or was I just recapping my recent actions in my dream? All were very good reasons but all very different also.  
  
I looked at my clock; it was 8:00, better be getting up. I took out a purple one strap and a black knee high skirt. I went to the bathroom and knocked, no one so I stepped in and brushed my teeth. I took a shower and stepped out and put on my bathrobe. I dried my hair and put on black eyeliner, some purple eye shadow, and mascara and lip gloss on and went to my room. I put on my black bra and put on my clothes, I took out a necklace with a silver diamond shape pendant with a purple stone in the middle on. I put my boots on and grabbed my things and left.  
  
END OF POV  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I woke up in a really confused state; I still couldn't believe I kissed Granger. Maybe it was her looks or my hormones. I couldn't help but remember the kiss, I t wasn't like any other kiss I've ever had. I knew I had to get that mudblood out of my head, so I brushed my teeth and threw on a black muscle shirt and jeans. I grabbed my broom and wand and ran down the stairs. I slipped on my robes and put my wand in my left pocket and left the room. When I got out side I mounted my broom and started to practice flying techniques.  
  
I was flying faster than I could ever remember (but then again this was the first time this year I got on my broom so anything would seem fast to me). I was really enjoying myself all I could think of was the match and the crowd and Hermione, no not Hermione I wasn't thinking of her! Maybe no matter what I did or where I went I could never get her out. Maybe I'll never forget the kiss maybe next time we're alone I won't be able to resist. No I'm a Malfoy I need to pull myself together, I need to forget her.  
  
END OF POV  
  
While Draco was sitting in the air on his broom Hermione came out to read her Book. She of course had no idea that Draco was out there. She sat on the bleachers oblivious to Draco and continued on with her book. She was very concentrated on the book when she heard a fly, fly by. She looked up and saw Ron on his broom with a bat in one hand a bludger in the other. She wasn't ready to face him yet but decided that sooner or later she would have to and sooner was better than later (being that kind of person).  
  
"Ron, Ron?"  
  
No answer came; he was already on his broom and was very high up. She looked up and was about to leave and talk to Ron later when she spotted Draco up there just sitting and Ron headed right at him with his bat and bludger. Her eyes widened in fear of what was going to happen next.  
  
"Draco, Draco move!"  
  
He of course didn't hear her. She started to panic, when she suddenly saw the equipment shed (I know there isn't one, but work with me), she jumped down from the bleachers and ran to the shed. She was trying to open it but it didn't work. She didn't have her wand so it was useless to try. She was running out of ideas. The clock was ticking.  
  
"Draco, Draco, move, move!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Nothing. She was getting desperate. She bit her lip and just prayed he'd be all right. She kept looking up to see if Ron had hit him yet. Time seemed to be going in slow motion. She gasped as she saw the bludger hit him. She held her breath as Ron took a swing at him with the bat. Luckily he missed, but she had no such luck the second time when he hit Draco's shoulder.  
  
He came tumbling down and hit the ground. She ran up to him and started to check how bad his wounds were. She searched his pockets for a wand and thank god she found it when she did because Ron obviously wasn't done. She healed his wounds and was levitating him to the infirmary when a strong hand pulled her back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Ron I'm taking him to Madame Pomfrey because you savagely attacked him."  
  
"Yea, I don't think so," he replied as he pulled her back.  
  
"Let go of me Ronal Weasly. You had no right to hurt him in the first place that I'm not surprised you did, but he needs to be heeled."  
  
He grabbed the wand out of her. She gave him a death glare and spoke.  
  
"Ron I know I hurt you but hurting Draco isn't going to make it better. So just give me the wand."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ron, give it to me, it's not mine its Draco's."  
  
"Well if you put it that way." He took the wand and snapped it in half. She gasped and looked at Draco.  
  
"Ron please just let me go."  
  
"No," he said gripping on to her harder.  
  
"Ow, Ron you're hurting me."  
  
"You hurt me, so why can't I hurt you?"  
  
She looked into his eyes; he had a crazy look in them that scared her. She whimpered and tried to break free of his grip but no avail.  
  
"Ron please let me go we can talk later."  
  
"No I want to talk now," he ordered and tightened his grip.  
  
She moaned in pain and looked back at Draco. Ron pulled her face towards him harshly and spat.  
  
"Look at me when I'm speaking!"  
  
Her breathing became heavier and faster she was really scared. He smiled at her and spoke.  
  
"So how did it all start?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said how did it all start?"  
  
"How did what start?"  
  
He squeezed her arm harder and spat venomously,  
  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
  
Just then Harry and the rest of the Gryfindor Quidditch team came.  
  
"Tell anyone and you will regret it."  
  
She nodded and tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"So why is Malfoy floating in mid air, Hermione?" Harry asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?"  
  
She looked at Ron and began to cry louder. Harry looked at Ron and back at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me and why is Malfoy floating in mid air?" He demanded.  
  
"I'm not lying and Malfoy just fell of his broom and Hermione was levitating him to the infirmary."  
  
"So Hermione is crying because she's taking to the infirmary?"  
  
"Nnnoo.. Harrrry, I'm crryinng because Ron, Because Ron, because he." And she broke down in loud sobs.  
  
"Because Ron what?" Harry asked giving Ron a death glare.  
  
"Nothing, Harry nothing. Now Hermione shouldn't you be taking Malfoy to the infirmary?"  
  
Hermione nodded and barely whispered.  
  
"But you broke the wand I was using."  
  
"He what, why?" Harry spat angrily.  
  
"What's going on!" it was more of an order than a question.  
  
"Nothing here just use mine," Ron replied and shoved his wand at her.  
  
She took it reluctantly and took Draco away. 


	7. The unwanted kiss

THE UNWANTED KISS  
  
Halfway there he started to wake up. He was pretty bruised up and had a few scars but nothing much. His eyes fluttered open and landed on Hermione. She wasn't paying much attention to him but when she saw him awake she was very surprised she accidentally stopped the floating spell and dropped him.  
  
"Ow, geez Granger first your psycho boyfriend beats the living hell out of me and now you drop me. Maybe it rubs off on people?"  
  
"I'm really sorry really I am here let me help you up."  
  
"Um thanks Granger. But I don't need help from a mudbloood."  
  
She looked at him and saw he didn't have the same smug and venomous look on his face; actually he was rather hesitant when he called her a mudblood.  
  
"And I don't need to help a conceited prick either but I am," she replied nicely.  
  
He smiled back uncomfortably (probably because it hurt walking with a lot of pulled muscles).  
  
When they got to the infirmary Mrs. Pomfrey immediately asked what mister Weasly did. Hermione wasn't surprised because she remembered all the times Ron took a swing at him.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey left to the back to get something mumbling about teenagers and their tempers. She came back with a black bottle with contained green liquid. The bottle read ' soreness juice' Draco made a face when he saw Mrs. Pomfrey with the bottle. She simply ignored him as if he wasn't there and poured some in a cup. She gestured Draco to take it but he never did. She pushed it in his face but still he resisted. She made a face and stood there tapping her foot on the ground, but alas he did not respond.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I suggest that unless you want to stay this way you drink this," she replied pointing to the cup in her free hand.  
  
"I'm not drinking that disgusting substance," he replied childishly.  
  
She sighed and shoved it up to his mouth and simply hissed, "drink." He looked at it suspiciously; as if checking for poison and finally took it. He hesitantly drank it holding his breath. When he finished it he made a face. He put the cup down and lay in bed and dozed off.  
  
Hemione was paying close attention to every single move he made making sure she didn't miss anything; not that there was anything to miss. She finally got bored and dozed off as well. A tugging at her hair awaked her. At first she ignored it but then it got more persistent. Her eyes fluttered open to find herself face to face with Ron.  
  
Her eyes flew open the minute she saw his angry eyes. She fell off her chair and on the ground. She got up and tried to run away but he was too fast for her and blocked the entrance. She wished Mrs. Pomfrey was back in here but she was off tending Neville, again. She backed up in a corner accidentally. Ron walked up to her slowly with a malicious grin spread across his face. Hermione shivered as he came nearer. He put one arm around her waist and the other one on her cheek; stoking it lightly. She feared what was coming next. He finally spoke.  
  
"You know you've become such a pretty girl, what a shame you're such a slut. Though prostitutes and sluts are very much alike maybe you can give me a lap dance." It was more of an order than a question.  
  
"You're a pathetic, disgusting perverted man Ronald Weasly," she spat back.  
  
He stopped stoking her cheek and hit her across the face. She winced at the pain but never made a sound. But was crying inside.  
  
Ron pushed himself against her and pulled her chin up towards him and kissed her angrily biting her bottom lip. She felt the blood trickle down her chin and his persistent tongue trying to get in her mouth. The more she resisted the harder he bit her lip. He tried to push him off but he simply pushed himself onto her harder. She tried to get his wand from his pocket but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard and left a bruise before letting go. She tried to signal Draco but he was fast asleep, all she could do was wait until he was done and pray he wouldn't do it again. 


	8. Ron's mad

DRACO'S POV  
  
I was in a peaceful sleep when I heard someone else's voice. Then I heard a lot of shuffling around and yelling. I tried to ignore it but couldn't, Hermione was going to get a piece of my mind for waking me up.  
  
I opened my eyes but didn't see her. I got up and started looking for her. Then I saw Weasly kissing her. At first I thought oh sick but then I noticed Hermione shaking and I heard her weeping silently. Could he be forcing her to kiss him? I couldn't believe Weasly Herione's supposed friend was doing this to her. I cleared my throat and spoke.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Weasel?"  
  
He turned around and faced me with an evil grin plastered across his face.  
  
"I'm kissing my girlfriend, got a problem with that?"  
  
"Well I may be mistaken but when people kiss don't they both do it together instead of being forced?"  
  
I turned to Hermione who was shaken up and was obviously crying. She had gratitude in her eyes.  
  
Weasly was about to just walk away when I hit him in the stomach. He fell on the ground. He started to get up when I hit him in the eye. Then I picked him up and started hitting him. He fell on my shoulder moaning in pain, but I took advantage of his position by kneeing him in the balls. He fell to the ground moaning. I kicked him before I went to Hermione who was curled up in a corner hugging her knees crying.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I.. I... can't believe he would hurt me like this, he abused me when I tried to help you earlier."  
  
"Shush it's going to be okay, I'll make sure he can never hurt you again."  
  
I sat beside her and hugged her. She laid her head on my shoulder and cried her heart out.  
  
I heard Weasly get up and run away quickly, coward.  
  
The next couple of hours she just lay in my arms and she even stopped crying. I looked down on her she was just sitting there unaware of me looking at her. Like an angel, so angelic, sweet innocent, pure and beautiful. It made my insides squirm and twist and turn. I looked away and saw what time it was. I didn't want to leave her but I had to.  
  
"Listen Hermione I need to get to the Quiditch game, you should go too after all it'd Slytherin versus Gryfindor."  
  
"I'll be there in a little bit I want to take a shower first. By the way thanks again for comforting me it means a lot to me."  
  
"I'm glad I could help."  
  
She smiled back and tried to get up but fell into my arms instead. I looked at her in a loving way but quickly turned away. She got up and left. But gave me a quick peck on the cheek first.  
  
I just sat there astounded. She kissed me. On the cheek anyway. I got up and left. I put my robes on and summoned my Quiditch things. I picked up my broom and left. I said bye to Mrs. Pomfrey on my way out she asked my if I was sure if I was feeling better, after I repeatedly told her I was she told me to ALWAYS wear my gear when I go flying, ALWAYS.  
  
When I got to the pitch the Gryffindor team was already there but there seemed to be a problem.  
  
"There he is now we have to wait for that Stupid Weasly, but I personally think you would do a better job without the 'king'."  
  
"Shut up!" Harry yelled back at our new beater Laurence (made him up).  
  
"I thought Ron would have been here, he told that this game was the most important thing other than Hermione."  
  
My eyes widened, no it could be, and he wouldn't would he? I quickly started to walk back when someone pulled me back.  
  
"We've been waiting for you for 15 minutes. Were the hell are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione." Is all I said before I ran off.  
  
I was running fast I made my way up the staircase into our common room, she wasn't there, I checked her room nothing maybe she wasn't in trouble maybe she was on her way down or at Hagrid's. No I would have seen her. I checked the washroom nothinf but I saw that she had used the conditioner because it was open I checked it was empty. Because I used up what was left of it this morning. That means she was gone to get more, from the Gryfindor girls common room, of course. I reached there only to remember I don't know the password. I stood there trying different girly passwords but no avail. I finally saw Lavender coming.  
  
"Brown what's the password?"  
  
"I'm not telling you!"  
  
"It's really important."  
  
"Sure it is Malfoy."  
  
I was getting impatient. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Listen Hermione is in danger I need to know the password!"  
  
Her eyes filled with fear suddenly and squeaked 'sincerity'.  
  
I thanked her and said the password. The door swung open. No one was there but I heard the slight noise of the shower running. I quietly ran up to the washroom door (he followed the sound seeing as he's never been there before). He leaned his ear against the door and listened. He heard nothing but the water running at first but then he heard something.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Ron? Is that you?  
  
"Ron that's not funny Ro- ahhh boom  
  
I swung the door open and saw Weasly towering over Hermione's wet, naked unconscious body. He turned his head towards me and smiled like a maniac. I think he was crazy. Driven crazy with jealousy and resent. I stared at him in terror, he was mad, crazy, insane. He turned back to hermione's body. He smiled as he reached down to pick her up. I ran towards him and took out my wand I yelled 'crucio'. He fell to the ground. I wanted to yell avada kadavra but I didn't want to kill him, yet anyway.  
  
I walked towards Hermione. She had a shower cored wrapped around her neck. Her neck was blue and purple.i also noticed that the shower curtains had giant slashes in them from what it looked like was a knife. I the shower cord and wrapped a towel around her. I picked her up and headed to the infirmary.  
  
I looked in Weasly's direction but he wasn't there. He probably ran off again. I turned back to face the doorway when I saw Weasly with butcher knife in his hand. I backed away slowly trying to get my wand out but I couldn't with Hermione in my hands. I started to panic. He was coming closer. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. He took a swing at me but missed but unfortunately for me the second time he didn't he stabbed me in the stomach. He pulled out the knife and took Hermione from me. I tried to stop him but it hurt too much to move. I got my wand out and aimed it at him. I pointed it at his back and whispered 'Avada kavad- I was cut short when Weasly turned around and threw the knife at my hand. He didn't miss. He stalked off as I lay there in pain. I tried to get up but fell back down. I was too weak from the fall and the cuts and stab didn't help. I fell and lost conscious from all the blood loss.  
  
END OF POV 


	9. To convince a madman

HARRY'S POV  
  
What could Malfoy mean? Why did he need to get to Hermione? Would he hurt her? He's always been mean to her but he's never actually physically hurt her. I ran after him a few minutes later just to make sure Hermione was all right. On my way up I heard a scream. I started to run faster. When I got to the Gryfindor door it was open. There was water everywhere. I walked inside and saw Lavender on the ground. I ran up to her and checked her pulse. She wasn't dead. She was stunned. I took out my wand to heal her when I dropped it. I quickly reached to get it when I saw the water on the ground. It led to the washroom. I followed it and when I reached the doorway I saw Malfoy on the ground bleeding. I quickly levitated him and Lavender to the infirmary.  
  
On my way to the infirmary I saw Ron zoom by. I needed him to got tell the team that we can't play with Malfoy in this condition. I quickly left Lavender and Malfoy floating there to go get Ron. But when I saw him I wished I'd never come.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Ron?"  
  
Ron looked at me then at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Oh, you know just going for a ride with my girlfriend."  
  
"Don't play smart with me Ron what have you done to Hermione?"  
  
He looked at me for a long time before answering.  
  
"If I can't have her no one can. I'm going to make sure no one will ever be able to have her."  
  
I looked at him, he was laughing like a mad man.  
  
"Ron what are you talking about she is yours."  
  
"No she went off kissing Malfoy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me she kissed Malfoy so I thought I should teach her a lesson."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with what was going on at the pitch?"  
  
"Maybe," he replied back devilishly.  
  
I looked at Hermione and back to him.  
  
"Ron give me Hermione."  
  
"No, you can't have her no one can."  
  
"Ron please, just give her to me."  
  
While I was persuading him I was walking towards him, while he was walking back. I was afraid he would fall down the window that he was backing into. I stopped moving closer seeing how terribly close Ron was to the window.  
  
"Ron just calm down and think about what you're doing. You're acting like a madman."  
  
"Mad? You don't know what it's like to have the girl of your dreams cheat on you with your worst enemy. I just got the courage to tell her and the little slut kisses him. No I'm not the crazy one, she is."  
  
"Ron, just give me Hermione and maybe there will still be hope for you two to be friends."  
  
"Screw friends, I wanted to be more but she didn't so now she's going to pay. Why would I want to be friends with her?"  
  
"Because you used to be best friends Ron, best friends. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"NO!" he yelled back and jumped out the window.  
  
I ran to the window. He was on his broom with Hermione in his arms. I relaxed slightly, knowing that at least she's not dead, yet. I ran back to the two bodies and quickly muttered a spell so they would end up in the infirmary. Then I ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Fizzbees?"  
  
Bertie's every flavour beans?"  
  
"Acid monkeys?"  
  
When the Gargoyle moved I ran up the flight of stairs evn thoigh they were moving themselves already.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Hermione, Ron had Hermione."  
  
"Oh my, I'll alert the teachers straight away. Where was the last time you saw Mr. Weasly with ms. Granger?"  
  
"He was headed to Hogmeade's direction."  
  
"Thank you Harry. You may go now."  
  
"But Professor-  
  
"Goodbye Harry."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember this is for your own safety."  
  
"I've handled Voldomort, I think I can handle my best friend."  
  
"You don't understand. You being so close to Mr.Weasly is why it's best for you to stay here. You can't go with us or you'll make it personal."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you for understanding Harry."  
  
END OF POV  
  
Ron reached a cold and dark cave. He placed Hermione down on the ground. Then he bent down and kissed her. Then he got up and whispered to himself.  
  
"If I can't have you no on can."  
  
Then he got out his wand and said.  
  
"Acio knife."  
  
The knife appeared in his free left hand. He put the wand back in his robe pocket and transferred the knife in his right hand. He smiled devilishly and stepped closer to Hermione. He thought to himself 'such a pity, she had such a pretty face.'  
  
Back in the infirmary Mrs. Pomfrey was dreaded with ill over Malfoy. He had been in an accident twice this day. She had tried to stop the blood from pouring out of his cuts and stab, but the knife that Ron used had some kind of snake venom on it that prevented the cuts to be closed up. So they had to send poor Malfoy to St. Mungdongo's. Lavender who was only petrified on the other hand was fine. She had been easily cured, thanks to Madame Sprout's mandrakes. But what concerned Mrs. Pomfrey the most was hoe could Ron do so many complicated curses and where did he get the ingredients. This too concerned many teachers. Unless he was getting help? 


	10. Is death the only escape?

Back in the cave Ron put the knife in his pocket. He got his wand out and muttered a spell. Hermione was now her cream nightgown. He picked her up and placed her in a dark corner. Then he got his knife out and picked up a rock on the ground. After he sat down on a boulder and started sharpening his knife, for later.  
  
10 minutes or so later Hermione woke up and saw Ron. Luckily he was facing her with his back. She quickly searched for an exit. She saw one but she would have to get by him first. She crawled to the other end of the cave. She was one crawl away from the exit when she stubbed her toe on a rock and yelped in pain. Ron looked up and saw her; she quickly got up and ran. She was running for what seamed like hours when she reached a forest. She hesitantly ran through it. Hermione had no idea where she was or what may lurk in this forest but it was better than being anywhere with Ron. It started to get dark and she was getting tired and hungry. She stopped to catch her breath. She was afraid, hurt and confused. She didn't know where she was or how she got here all she remembered was Ron coming up to her in the shower. She fell on the ground crying. It was cold and frightening she just wanted to wake up. She was just lying there crying when she heard faint footsteps. Her pulse shot up and she started to panic. She got up and started running again. She finally reached the end.  
  
There was a lake. There were tall trees and tall grass growing freely. There was a lighthearted atmosphere in the air. It was fairy like and magical. There were wild flowers growing everywhere and butterflies dancing in the air. She was almost relaxed when she remembered that a psycho as not to far away out to kill her. It was a dead end. There were no other exits. There were only mountains. She heard his yelling. She quickly ran up to a wall and started climbing. It was hard because there wasn't always enough rocks to grab hold of. Her hands were weak and aching. She stopped climbing and turned around. She didn't she him. Then she looked down and saw him coming after her. She was scared to death. She hastily started climbing again. She was almost at the top when she was being pulled down. She tried to kick him but he pulled her down. She came falling down hard into the lake. She looked like a fallen angel. Her brown curls and cream nightgown made her seem angelic while she fell.  
  
She tried to swim to the surface but her foot was caught. She tried to free herself but no avail. She struggled as she ran out of air. Then she heard a splash and saw Ron. She started to panic. She tried to break free but she just ended up getting more confusing. She was having hard time breathing. He had his knife with him he came up to her and took a swing at her but she blocked it and he cut the seaweed for her. She started to swim up to the surface. She took big long breaths. She was about to get out when he pulled her down again. He was chasing her. She was swimming away as fast as she could then he grabbed her wrist she started to struggle to get lose. She tried to break free of his strong grip but he was too strong. She was running out of air and soon was suffocating. He took a knife and cut her leg. She kicked him and swam to the surface. She got out and started climbing back up the wall. It was hard, with her injured leg and she was barely breathing. But the thought of Ron coming after her kept her strong; she needed to be for her own safety. She got to the top, but when she saw that she was on the top of a mountain she was terrified. There was no exit. Then a thought came to mind. She could jump off. She would die yes but at least she wouldn't die a slow painful death. Death; a simple 5-letter word that sent chills up any person's spine. Death. She looked down and took a deep breath. She advanced up to the very edge and prayed it would be worth it.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts the teachers were worrying with dread. Some were busy trying to figure out where they were and others were trying to figure out who helped them.  
  
"Minerva how are we going to find out what hooligans helped Mr. Weasly?"  
  
"Simple either he got help from a teacher or an A+ student in dark arts and he stole the ingredients."  
  
"Wait Severus has the supplies and he's always wanted to be a dark arts teacher so he must be good at it. And he hates Ms. Granger."  
  
"Now Dormiens (made up. First name of Pr Binns) we can't go jumping to conclusions. I'm sure Severus wouldn't do anything to hurt miss Granger."  
  
"Did somebody say my name?"  
  
"Yes Severus I was just explaining how you didn't help anyone with any difficult spell or give out any restricted ingredients that may concern miss Granger's disappearance."  
  
"Well actually I did help Mr. Goyle with a few difficult spell and give him some materials but only because he was failing potions and defense against the dark arts."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Well he is in my House and I am his teacher."  
  
"But you are in position to give him out restricted substances to students and are especially under no position to teach defense against the dark arts when you obviously aren't a dark arts teacher Severus."  
  
"I was simply helping a student Minerva, and I should have gotten the position of the dark arts teacher."  
  
"You put a student in danger."  
  
"Are you suggesting that Mr. Goyle helped Mr. Weasly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's preposterous they hate each other."  
  
"But they both hate Ms. Granger." 


	11. With help from an injured

Hermione looked down. She took a breath and closed her eyes. Would she really jump? No, she couldn't, it just didn't seem right. She took a step back and turned around but then the ground below her fell and as did she. She was falling when she grabbed a hold of a rock sticking out. It wasn't very secure but it was something. Her pulse shot up every time she slipped a little more. She couldn't hold on and the rock was becoming more and more loose. She heard Ron from the distance and closed her eyes. Maybe if she were lucky he would think she jumped off, but no such luck.  
  
"Albus, Albus get Mr. Goyle immediately."  
  
"Of course Minerva, but why?"  
  
"He helped Mr. Weasly, perhaps he would know where they are."  
  
Dumbledore frowned and walked at a fast pace to the Great Hall. He looked down on the happy children eating. Then he picked up his spoon and hit it against his goblet.  
  
"Settle down, settle down. Now some of you may have noticed that Ms. Granger hasn't been present for quite some time now. It's because of a misunderstanding between she and Mr. Weasly." At this Ginny's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Mr. Weasly has kidnapped Ms. Granger. There is reason to believe that he has had help from a certain student. And it is vital that we know where he has taken her. For if we don't arrive in time I'm afraid that the worst may occur."  
  
All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were horrified and worried. Only the Slytherins were laughing, well all but Goyle. He was smiling uncomfortably.  
  
"Mr. Goyle?"  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir?"  
  
"Can you please come with me?"  
  
"Well actually I'm not done eating and-  
  
"Now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He never looked up and never stopped fidgeting or took his hands out of his pockets. He just nodded and kept to himself until the big question came up.  
  
"Mr. Goyle do you know where Ms. Granger is?"  
  
He stopped moving and paled up. He looked up and bit his lip. His week rasp reply was yes.  
  
"He mentioned something about going to a cave in the mountains."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Goyle some charges will be taken away for your help but I'm afraid you're still suspended."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Dumbledore then quickly informed the teachers and they all set off.  
  
Meanwhile Draco woke up in a confused state. He looked around awhile before realizing where he was. He shot up from his bed only to discover the pain in his stomach. Draco looked at a bottle of purple liquid then he reluctantly drank it, all. He got up and limped to get his wand and robes. He muttered a quick spell and the pain vanished for now at least. It didn't heal completely but it was enough to keep him alive and going. The blood still trickled slightly from his wound. He got up and summoned his broom. Then he quickly ran past the nurses while they were busy and set off to Hogwarts in search of Hermione.  
  
He was flying past the mountains near Hogsmeade when he saw a figure hanging from the mountains. He flew closer to it, the closer he got the more detail he saw. He soon saw that it was a young woman with dirty blond hair in a short white dress.  
  
Hermione couldn't hold on much longer and was slipping. She knew that she would fall and die. Die not being loved or cherished by anyone. She wouldn't have children or get married, or see the world or live to be eighteen. All these silly and pointless thoughts ran threw her head like she wouldn't taste a certain candy or have a cavity or buy a car etcetera. The rock that she was holding onto started to crumble and her sweaty palm made it harder to hold on whatever was left of it. Then just as she was falling someone grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth. Who could it be? Ron? She prayed it wasn't, but it couldn't be Ron was still up in on the cliff looking down for her she could see. So it had to be someone else but whom? Harry? Yes maybe Harry was here to rescue her, but yet it felt like someone else it didn't fell like Harry's embrace.  
  
Draco was relieved that Hermione was all right. Though she seemed to be tired and a bit scratched up she was non-the less fine and safe. He brought her a little higher up but still hidden in the rocks and looked down at her.  
  
"Hermione are you all right?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," she exclaimed hugging her tightly.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sorry are you still bruised up from that fall?"  
  
"No, Weasly stabbed me when I tried to save you from him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He had a butcher knife with him when he came to kidnap you, don't you remember after all he did put slashes in the shower curtain."  
  
"Oh yeah, but you came to save me after I fell unconscious?"  
  
"Yep I figured he might try to do something to you when he didn't show up for the Quidditch game."  
  
"Oh are you alright doe sit hurt a lot? I'll make it up to you I swear and I promise I'll be nicer to you and-  
  
"Look I was just paying you back for bringing me to the infirmary so relax you don't owe me anything and you don't have to put up with me and yes I'm fine," he replied coldly.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything after all the way back. She was a little disappointed by his coldness. But she shouldn't have been so surprised, it was Malfoy. When they arrived to Hogwarts she thanked him again and left to her room. Actually they went the same way considering that they shared a common room. She changed into a light purple tank top and jean hip huggers. She brushed out her hair and put it in a ponytail. Later after a little nap she decided to face her fellow Gryffindors and got down to the Great hall, and she was hungry. When she made it down all eyes were on her.  
  
"Hermione are you all right?"  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Can I do anything for you?"  
  
"If you need anything just ask."  
  
"Oh you poor thing." And so on and so forth. Everyone was asking her if she was all right and if they could help it was annoying. She assumed Dumbledore told the school and she was very grateful but it was irritating after awhile. She sat down at the table and tried to ignore their comments and questions and focused on her plate that she filled with food. When she was done she decided to talk to the people who bothered to let her eat in peace.  
  
"So what happened while I was gone Ginny?"  
  
"What, oh hi," Ginny blurted out dumbly.  
  
"Hi to you to."  
  
"You didn't miss anything but we were all worried sick about you."  
  
"I'm fine really guys," she replied to everyone who was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
They all turned away except Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why Ginny you didn't do anything."  
  
"Yeah I know but Ron being my brother I feel responsible and I always told him how much you like him so he would gain the courage to tell you how he feels."  
  
"Ginny have you ever considered how hurt your brother would be if I didn't return his feelings? You had no right telling him that I liked him when you knew that I didn't."  
  
"I know I'm sorry it's just that I felt sorry for him and wanted to boost up his confidence."  
  
"It's all right I know you meant well but now you know better, after all look what happened."  
  
"I know that's why I feel as if this is all my fault."  
  
"Don't this is Ron's fault entirely."  
  
"Actually Goyle helped," Harry squeaked.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" she said facing Harry.  
  
"Well it was obvious that Ron couldn't do all those complicated spells that he did to get you so the teachers figured out who helped him."  
  
"But Goyle is just as bad or even worse than Ron how could he have helped him?"  
  
"Goyle got help from Snape."  
  
"I knew that Snape didn't like me but he's a teacher."  
  
"No Goyle said he needed help with the potions and spells and then he explained it to Ron."  
  
"But don't they hate each other why would he help Ron?"  
  
"Because they both hate you," Ginny and Harry said in a union.  
  
"Oh great now I have a hate club that puts all differences aside just to cause me pain."  
  
"Oh well Goyle's suspended and Ron is, well Ron isn't here."  
  
"Wouldn't he be expelled for assisting Ron?"  
  
"No because he helped find you. So Dumbledore didn't expel him."  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad he lost some sleep over it."  
  
"Who knows maybe when he comes back he'll be nicer to you."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
After she talked to Harry and Ginny she went back to her room and fell into a restless sleep. She woke up and put on a white tee shirt and gray and black track pants. She didn't bother wearing makeup or anything fancy after all the trauma she's been threw she wasn't worrying about her looks that much. She was excused from her classes to catch up on the work she missed and to get a break. She went straight to the library and started on her work.  
  
Meanwhile Ron was furious that she got way. He knew that this time he would need a superior help, someone who would spy for him and help him someone like..  
  
While Hermione was working someone was watching her from the other end, hidden in the bookshelves. Watching her every move and gesture. That someone had plans for her BIG plans. 


	12. To ignore one's feelings

After she was done with all her homework Hermione decided to go to the kitchens and get some lunch. On her way there she met up with Lavender.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione are you okay? You poor thing why don't we go talk it over some nice tea?"  
  
"Uh I'm fine thanks for asking I don't mean to be rude or anything but why do you care so much all of a sudden?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well we weren't always friends exactly."  
  
"Oh well I figure it's our last year so let's make the best of it."  
  
"Oh um okay in that case I'd love to talk to you about it."  
  
They talked for hours until they both left for dinner. Soon things were getting back to normal and quickly she began to relax and her paranoia faded. Though Malfoy and her weren't talking much. She began to lose all hope in communication with him. She almost wished Ron would come back so Malfoy would pay attention to her again. She didn't know why she wanted him to notice her so much anyway.  
  
One night while Hermione lying in her bed wearing boxers and a tank top reading she heard Malfoy come in. She put her book down and walked down the stairs. She was almost half way down when she heard girly giggles. She bent her head down and listened more carefully.  
  
"Oh Draco you're so strong and handsome," the bimbo replied followed by a fit of giggles.  
  
"Thanks Alaina, but shouldn't we start on our transfiguration project?"  
  
"Is that why you asked me to here?"  
  
"Why else would I?"  
  
"So we could have some fun."  
  
"What? Oh no get away from me."  
  
"Seriously get aw-  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"No! Get off me you slut!"  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I was so scared he brought home a girl, but why I don't know. I was relieved when he mentioned the project and how he wasn't interested in her. Still why I don't know. I felt heartbroken when I heard the giggles.  
  
After a couple of minutes I decided it was safe to go down stairs. But when I came down I saw Alaina (Slytherin) on top of Malfoy kissing him silly. My eyes widened and I felt my heart sink and before I knew it I felt a tear run down my cheek. My head was telling me to move but my feet were planted to the ground. I couldn't speak or move or do anything but stand there and watch. I felt like I should have left or said something but I just stood there with my eyes watery and mouth wide open. I felt like an idiot, just watching them kiss in slow motion. As if someone slowed it down ten times more than it should have.  
  
I was about to leave after I convinced my legs we weren't welcome when I saw Draco push Alaina aggressively off of himself and wipe his mouth with his hand. He turned to me and just stopped. He looked into my eyes like he was trying to apologize and ask for forgiveness. Me, I just stood there like a moron staring at him until I realized how stupid I must have looked and turned away. He must think I'm really perverted and really weird for staring at him while he was kissing Alaina. Oh my god what if he saw me crying? Oh god I really need to get away from him. I started walking back up the stairs when he pulled me back. Oh no.  
  
"Granger are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Are you crying?" he asked while placing his thumb on my cheek and wiping away the tears.  
  
"No I was just um there was something in my eyes."  
  
"Granger you're a really bad liar."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"How much did you see?"  
  
"All of it."  
  
"Oh is that why you were crying?"  
  
"What? Of course not why would I cry over the fact that you kissed another girl?" I turned my head around afraid he might tell by the look on my face that I was lying. He turned my face towards him and I saw him smiling.  
  
"Like I said you're a really bad liar."  
  
When I looked into his eyes I knew it. The reason why I was so devastated when he kissed Alaina why I wished Ron would come back, why I wanted his attention; I like him. I really like him. I can't believe that I Hermione Granger like Draco Malfoy. It's official I'm crazy! He looked down at me and started getting closer when I moved.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't last time we kissed you and me got hurt literally."  
  
"Yeah but Ron's not here."  
  
"Exactly we don't know where he is he could be watching us now, I'm sorry if I'm acting selfish but I'm just scared," I replied shaken up.  
  
"I can protect you."  
  
"No, it doesn't feel right. I mean it's you Draco Malfoy; you've made my life a living hell theses past six years."  
  
"It's different now I'm different."  
  
"Are you? You only paid attention to me this year because of my makeover. You don't like me you just like what I look like."  
  
"No it's not true."  
  
I was going answer when I heard some one at the door. I looked at him then left to answer the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me Lavender."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
I was relieved Lavender was here so I didn't need to talk with Malfoy anymore, I don't like him, I don't. But if I don't than why do I keep telling it to myself?  
  
"Hi so are you here alone?"  
  
"No Dra-Malfoy's here with me, he's right here," I said turning around but no one was there.  
  
"Hermione there's no one there."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well I have the best news for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since the whole Ron thing you've been all depressed but this will make you feel so much better. Cho broke up with Harry."  
  
"What, why would I be happy that Harry got his heart broken."  
  
"So you can be there to pick up the pieces, I know wit sounds heartless but I know how much you like Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've seen the way you've looked at him before."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Then I threw a pillow at her head and we both started laughing. I was glad I had someone to talk to again. I haven't seen Harry around much and Ron well, and Ginny is always doing prefect duties. After we talked about boys and school like silly 6th graders I went to bed.  
  
I woke up to the pecking at my window. It was Hedwig! Why would Harry send me a letter? I opened my window and carefully took off the scroll attached to her leg. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I need to talk to you ASAP. Meet me by the willow tree.  
  
Love Harry  
  
Maybe he needs a shoulder o cry on after the breakup. I got out of bed and started to get some clothes on when I ran back to my bed and picked up the letter and saw 'Love Harry' even though we've been friends for a long time he's never use to write love Harry, never. I felt nervous Harry couldn't like me could he? No I'm just being conceited, not everything revolves around me, and not every guy likes me. I took a shower and put on jean bellbottoms and a white halter-top. I let my hair down except for a clip to keep my hair out of my face. I was running down the stairs when I saw Draco. I stopped dead in my tracks, how could I face him?  
  
"Hermione wait, before you go I wanted to prove to you I have changed an I do care about you."  
  
"I don't wan to talk about it now I need to go talk to Harry, he needs comforting," I said walking past him.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke.  
  
"You can't keep putting me off you know sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me."  
  
"I know but we don't really have anything to talk about, I don't think we should be anything more than just friends."  
  
"But why? We have chemistry and you know it."  
  
"I know and I'm scared of what those feelings could mean. I don't wan to like you I want to hate you I don't wan things to change. If I have anything to do with you I know I will loose my friends and I can't live without them."  
  
I was now crying again, I hated having to cry every time I kept denying my feelings for him. But I was going to have to.  
  
"Oh so you're afraid of what you're friends might think? If they can't except whom you're seeing than that proves that they're not really your friends. And you're not the girl that I liked after all; you're not the carefree girl I fell for."  
  
"How would you know what real friends are if you've never had any and don't tell you're willing to give up your reputation just to be with a little dirty mudblood."  
  
"Fine you know what you're not worth it you filthy mudblood!"  
  
And he left. I regretted it more than anything in the world but I knew it had to be done I knew we could never be together." 


	13. Getting over it

I stood there and tried to pull myself together. Finally I left but I was still very upset. But I had to put my issues aside so I could comfort Harry. I left to the willow tree outside after I cleaned myself up so it didn't look like I cried.  
  
When I got to the willow tree Harry was already there. He was leaning on it casually waiting.  
  
"Hermione you're here finally."  
  
"Sorry Harry I was held up by Malfoy, Head duties."  
  
"It's okay I'm just glad you're here."  
  
"Is this about your breakup with Cho?"  
  
"No but how did you know?"  
  
"Lavender, she always knows the latest gossip I'd say she was psychic. How does she keep track and she finds out so fast it's amazing."  
  
"So you two hang out now?"  
  
"Yeah we've gotten really close since you've been busy with Cho and Ginny is always busy with Prefect duties."  
  
"Well don't worry we'll get to hang out more now that Cho's out of the picture."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah it's a healing process. I really thought we were hitting it off."  
  
"Yeah me too I mean you were always with her."  
  
"Yeah sorry about that but that's one of the upsides to not being with Cho anymore."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No not really maybe some other time let's just say she was holding me back."  
  
"But didn't she break up with you?"  
  
"No I broke up with her. Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Lavender said that she broke up with you."  
  
"Oh well if that's what Cho wants people to think than fine."  
  
"You don't care?"  
  
"No not really if that's what helps her self-esteem then so be it after all I did break up with her so I guess she's having a harder time than I am."  
  
"So if you didn't want to talk about it why did you ask me to come?"  
  
"I thought maybe you and me could go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Sure."  
  
When we got to Hogsmeade we wen to The Three Broomsticks, Honey dukes, and we went to clothes stores and tried on silly clothes and shoes and jewelry. We had fun like in the good old days. It was a relief to have Harry back with me. Especially now. We bought some new robes and books and other school things. After hours of shopping and having fun we decided to go to Zonko's before we had to go. We were talking about school and old times.  
  
"So Hermione remember the time Ron and I put that fake snake in your bed?"  
  
"Yeah Harry and it actually wasn't that funny."  
  
"You have to admit it was pretty cool though."  
  
"Well it was very well conjured up it looked so real. How did you too figure out how to make it?"  
  
"Well we went to the library and spend days learning how to do the spell properly."  
  
"See if you guys only spent as much time on your homework as on your pranks you could be top A students like me."  
  
"Hermione you mean if I spent as much time."  
  
"Yeah I forgot Ron doesn't go to school anymore."  
  
"Don't worry we'll be fine without him. Are okay I mean since the whole incident happened?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I'm just really scared Harry what if he comes back? I'm just really glad you're here with me," I said hugging him and dropping all my bags on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry I'll always be here for you, always.  
  
We were hugging in the middle of the road all caught up in the moment when I heard someone speak.  
  
"Oh look I see you've moved on quickly Harry. I know it must have been heart breaking for you when I broke up with you but you seem to be on your feet up and about already."  
  
"Listen Chang you have no right to talk to Harry like that and for the record he broke up with you and you know it so stop going around and saying that you broke up with the famous Harry Potter because it's a lie."  
  
"Granger look who's to talk acting all innocent, this is all your fault and your fault only."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh you didn't tell her Harry?"  
  
"Cho leave Hermione out of this."  
  
"No I don't think I will, the bitch is going to get what's coming to her, after all like I said she deserves it."  
  
"Harry what's she talking about?"  
  
"Hermione-  
  
"No why don't I tell her?"  
  
Before waiting for a response she turned her undivided attention to me.  
  
"Well you see me and Harry-  
  
"It's Harry and I, but you should've known that being a Ravenclaw but continue."  
  
"Whatever geek. Anyway Harry and I(she said Harry and I very clear) were a happy couple but I noticed that we weren't spending enough quality time together so I asked him to spend more time with me but he said that with Quiditch and DA he had barely any time to spend with his friends. I said that he spent time with Ron on the pitch but he said he never saw you, so I brought up our little fight from the 5h year and we got into another fight- because of you- but that's not why we broke up. You see we made up but I still barely saw Harry so I told him he had to drop something, either DA, Quiditch or you. And of course he couldn't stop DA being the teacher or Quiditch because that's too important and he's the Captain which led to you. He didn't need you, you only got in the way, being a jealous friend wanting Harry and being jealous of me of course for being his girlfriend. I told him he had to stop hanging around you because it caused problems for us but he said no and we got into a fight over it. We tried to get back together but there was still that problem-you, and said that I was a bad girlfriend for telling him to stop being friends with you because I was jealous of you relationship you two had. And I said that he should go to you who's probably a better girlfriend and he agreed and broke up with me."  
  
"What? Harry you never told me you broke up with Harry over me, I feel so bad this is all my fault."  
  
"No don't blame yourself this isn't your fault and I did tell you, remember I told you we broke up because she was holding me back." "Holding you back from what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cho left with her gang. They were all staring daggers at us with there eyes.  
  
I was so confused did Harry like me? I looked up at Harry and waited fro an answer.  
  
"Yes I do. I never said anything because Ron kept telling me how much he liked you and I didn't wan to take that away from him. I was famous, richer, a better Quiditch player and well I didn't wan to take one thing he might have going for him away. I noticed what a great person you were in the fifth grade when Cho brought it up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
(Ps this is a spoiler for you readers if you haven't already read the fifth Harry Potter book)  
  
"Remember Valentines day when you asked me to meet you at The Three Broomsticks for and interview with Skeeter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I was supposed to spend that day with Cho but since I had to meet with you she got angry and said how I was always hanging out with you and never her and that she though that I liked you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well that's when I started thinking about it and the more I thought about the less ridiculous it sounded."  
  
"Oh Harry I don't know hat to say."  
  
"Will you go on a date with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
We both headed back to the carriages since we didn't have any time to go to Zonko's. I finally had my life back on track, I was dating Harry and I didn't have the Draco Problem anymore and I wasn't worried about Ron, for now. We were in the carriage waiting for it to start when I saw Draco and Marguerite(Slytherin girl) our carriage. "Hello may we sit here Granger?"  
  
"No you can't, why don't you and your sluty girlfriend find another carriage to screw in."  
  
"Pothead was I talking to you? No I didn't think so but I'm not surprised it must be hard for you to hear with that thick head or is your scar interfering with your hearing?"  
  
"Shut up ferret boy."  
  
"Hermione tell that slimy git to go away."  
  
"Granger again may I sit here?"  
  
"Harry I don't see the big deal, we'll just ignore them."  
  
"Bt Hermione."  
  
"Harry there's obviously no more empty carriages if Malfoy had to resort to coming to sit with us, so let's just let him in so we can leave sooner."  
  
"Fine but I say he's just here to annoy us."  
  
"You heard the lady move Potter."  
  
Draco and Marguerite got in. Harry was sitting across from me and beside Marguerite and Draco was sitting beside me and across from Marguerite much to Harry's dislike. We were sitting quietly trying not to make any conversation. It was hard for me to talk to Harry because he was sitting beside Marguerite who was blocking my view of him so I didn't talk to him. Draco wasn't snogging her because of their positions, which I was thankful for. I knew I still had feelings for him that's why I let him in but I knew I had to get rid of them. I was moving on and he apparently was too so I had to get over myself. But I couldn't stand him sitting next to me. It was hard enough not being with him but having him sit beside me made it that much harder. I of course assumed he might wan to sit beside his 'girlfriend' nut no he wanted to sit beside me.  
  
We were almost there when he whispered something in my ear.  
  
It was... 


	14. How am i supposed to stop loving you?

"It's a shame, we could've had so much."  
  
I shivered as he whispered it in my ear. Just as I was going to say something back the carriage stopped and he got out. Harry helped me out of the carriage, like a gentleman and held my hand the whole way back to my common room. He stopped at my door and looked into my eyes longingly. I noticed that he was just slightly taller than me. Compared to Ron who was 6'0 and he seemed small being 5'8 and I, 5'7. And then Draco who was 5'9 taller than Harry and I but shorter than Ron. He was leaning in for a kiss but I just stood there shocked that he was going to kiss me so soon. When our lips met I leaned in slightly just so it didn't seem that I wanted him to kiss me because I did. If we were moving on I had to. As soon as we kissed I wanted to push him off and say eww. It felt like kissing my brother. He looked at me in a strange way and we both broke apart.  
  
"That felt weird."  
  
"I know what you mean Harry. I like you but not like that I guess."  
  
"It felt like I was kissing my sister. No offense."  
  
"I know same and none taken."  
  
"So the date is off?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"So see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I went inside to find Malfoy sitting on the couch looking at me. I looked back at him strangely.  
  
"So I guess you were waiting for me?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself I was waiting for someone else and you happened to come in first."  
  
"I see well if that's what you say then it must be true."  
  
"It's true I'm moving on just like you are with Potter."  
  
"Actually we're not dating. There's no chemistry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"You're not going to be able to move on."  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Because once you've had a taste of me you're not going to be able to love anyone else because they won't meet my standards. You'll blow guys off because they won't compare to me. And by the time you realize no one can compare to me it'll be too late."  
  
"Sure whatever you say. It must have taken you a long time to come up with that one."  
  
"It's true and yes I have a lot of spare time."  
  
"So you spend your spare time thinking of me? Look who's hooked on whom now? Looks like the tables have turned."  
  
"Yes actually, usually when I do have spare time I think of pointless things like, you."  
  
"Oh well I'm flattered that you even think about me."  
  
I left and went upstairs laughing. He was one egotistic boy or man? I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas and fell into a light-hearted and easy sleep. I woke up in a content mood and went into the washroom. When I was walking in the hall I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into Draco and we both lost our balance and fell.  
  
"Look what you did Malfoy."  
  
"Me? You bumped into me and lost your balance and pushed me over."  
  
"Potato, patoto same thing."  
  
"It is certainly not," he replied and then he got up and ran to the washroom and locked the door.  
  
"Malfoy I need the washroom, get out."  
  
"No," he replied back stubbornly.  
  
"We can share the washroom."  
  
"No I'm going to take a shower, unless you want to join me then in that case-  
  
"Eww you little perverted boy. Fine you can go but don't be too long though."  
  
"I'll take as much time as I want."  
  
"Please."  
  
"What do I get in return?"  
  
"What do you want? My notes help with homework, spells, charms, girl advice?"  
  
"No. I'm just as smart as you are (slightly dumber, but he won't say it to her face, but he knows it's true.) and I don't need girl help I'm fine I should know them inside and out I've 'dated' (more like slept with enough to know)."  
  
"So then what do you want?"  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"You could have any girl you want but yet you keep wanting to kiss me."  
  
"Yes I know I could have any girl but I want you."  
  
"Fine after you're done I'll give you a kiss but if you don't take more than 15 minutes."  
  
"First come in here and give me a kiss."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine if you want to take a shower before dinner than-  
  
"Fine."  
  
He opened the door and I stepped in but he wasn't there. I looked all over the washroom I was about to leave when I was soaked in ice-cold water. I looked dup and saw Malfoy floating over me with a bucket of water. I looked up at him and glared. I left back to my room and dried up and conjured up a shield and took my wand to the washroom.  
  
I stepped in quietly and looked up and down and left and right. I quickly conjured up a water gun and waited for him to make a move. After waiting for 15 minutes I was about o leave when I heard him stir.  
  
"Hermione what's that?"  
  
"A water gun, it squirts out water like this," I replied by squirting him.  
  
"Oh you're going to get it Granger."  
  
We started chasing each other around the house, me with my water gun and Draco with his wand. We spent most of the day chasing each other but to a break to eat lunch and so could finally have our showers but we didn't change out of our pajamas. After we decided to do homework and our duties and go to the Great Hall for dinner. We went down together chatting happily completely oblivious to the stares that we were getting. Either because we were being civil to each other or that I was wearing Winnie the Pooh boxers and a red tank top with my robe thrown over unbuttoned and he was wearing a tight tee and bowers with his robe thrown over but he had the decency to button up the bottom much to the girls disappointment. It felt great to be with him but it was hard to not kiss him. I decided that we could be friends without having to date or kiss or sleep around. Even I few were attracted to each other I could learn to live without ever kissing him. If anyone asked we would say it was strictly a Head relationship.  
  
When we got to the Great Hall we went separate ways.  
  
"Hermione what are you wearing and why isn't Malfoy dressed either? Were you two you know."  
  
"No."  
  
"We didn't have the chance to change with our plans with the Christmas ball. Oops I shouldn't have told you that."  
  
"We're having a Christmas ball!"  
  
"Hey Lavender say it louder the people in Texas didn't hear you."  
  
"Sorry I'll talk quieter."  
  
"Better here's an idea don't talk about it now, hmm how about that Lavender can you do that."  
  
"I guess but you have to give me all the juicy details and we need to go shopping and if Harry knows yet and-  
  
"Harry and I aren't going together, it didn't work and I have to got with Dr-Malfoy to set and example for inter-house relationships."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After I shut Lavender up she kept whining on how she had to feed the monster in our lake. She ended up telling me she just wouldn't feed it and say she did. Then she started talking about some boy. But I was too busy thinking of Draco to notice. Then I looked over at him and he smiled back. We could be secret friends. Yeah. My train of thought was disturbed by the sound of clinking. I looked up and saw Pr. Dumbledore making yet another speech.  
  
"Now everyone remembers the Yule ball we had three years ago." He said looking at everyone who was present the 6th and 7th years.  
  
"It was very successful and this year the Head Boy and Girl planned out another Christmas ball without the Twizarding Tournament."  
  
There was cheering and applause. Then he started talking about the details, which I already knew about so I dozed off again. After dinner I was going up to my room when Draco held me back.  
  
"Did you forget we have to stay behind and decorate? Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Nope too busy thinking about other stuff."  
  
"You mean me?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
END OF POV  
  
They started decorating the hall and they were done in 2 hours and 15 minutes. Hermione came up to Draco who was fixing a streamer that kept on falling. He seemed to be very concentrated on the streamer. Hermione being evil took advantage of this and came up behind him.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Whoa relax there cowboy."  
  
"You scared e to death."  
  
"I figured you might freak out if I did that. You could've used tape."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tape it helps stick things together, it's sticky clear, ribbon. Muggles use it, it works very well."  
  
"Oh well do you have any?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then why suggest it? You didn't think I had any did you?"  
  
"No I know you wouldn't I just wanted to let you know that there is a very useful muggle object that you could use instead of magic, and you don't have it."  
  
"You're so kind."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
She looked up and her eyes widened and looked back down at a grinning Draco. She smiled and leaned din and they kissed. It was nice, and sweet but short. When they broke apart he leaned in again but she put a hand in front of his face.  
  
"One kiss."  
  
"But you promised you'd give me a kiss."  
  
"If you wouldn't take long in the shower."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yeah instead you pored water over my head."  
  
"I was saving you the time and effort."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He looked at her longingly and started to lean. She leaned in too when all of a sudden.. (Just messing with ya I won't end it here that's a huge cliffhanger, but then again I'm evil, nah just a little left.)  
  
They heard something. They leaned out and walked back to their room. They decided to meet in the library for the final touches on the ball. Hermione would go to the library and start while Draco would go get his books and meet her there.  
  
Hermione felt as if she was being watched but ignored it. She sat down and started working when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She shivered and looked up but no one was there. She went to Ms Pince to ask for her advice when she saw Ms Pince was gone. So she sat back down. She looked around and noticed she was alone. But it wasn't the first time so she didn't feel scared. After a little while she was worried about Draco and was about to go and get him when someone put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows of the shelves.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was getting his books, he was having a hard time finding his notepad with all their ideas. He was about to leave and check another room but the door was locked and his wand was sin the washroom. He was stuck and didn't know how to get out. After some consideration he decided to break down the door. He was just about o when he heard someone's voice. He turned around to face Alaina. 


	15. He's back

"Hermione calm down it's just me, Ginny."  
  
"Ginny what are you doing?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"What could be so important that you had to drag me over here?"  
  
"It's Ron."  
  
"What? What about him?"  
  
"He's here, I saw him he's back to get you. I got here as fast as I could you need to go to a teacher you need to go somewhere, hide."  
  
"Are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Yes and he was with someone?"  
  
"I don't know it was a girl with blond hair and she was wearing a black tee shirt and a jean skirt."  
  
"Oh my god! Ginny what am I going to do?"  
  
"Go get Pr McGonagoll."  
  
"Okay, but first I need to go get someone."  
  
"Who? You have no time he'll be here any minute."  
  
"Draco, he needs to know where I am."  
  
"Malfoy? Why?"  
  
"Um Head duty he was supposed to meet me here but if I go he won't know where I am."  
  
"I think he'll understand. And since when did you call him Draco?"  
  
"No time we'll talk later, let's go."  
  
They left to the Head common room to get Draco. But meanwhile he was having some problems himself.  
  
"Alaina what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd drop by."  
  
"Well I'm busy so leave."  
  
"Were you looking for something?"  
  
"Yeah it's a black notepad have you seen it?"  
  
"You mean this?" she said indicating to the book in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, give it."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I don't have time to play games just give it."  
  
"Sorry but I'm on strict orders to keep you busy."  
  
"Whose orders?"  
  
"Ron's."  
  
"What?! Is he here? Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yes and he's visiting hi sold friend Hermione."  
  
"Haven't you heard he's a psycho he's out to kill her?"  
  
" Oh I've heard that's why I'm here to keep you from saving her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm helping him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get you away from that Granger girl. I'm the one for you, not her."  
  
"Alaina we went through this, I don't love you, I love Hermione."  
  
"Well you can't love a dead person, now can you?"  
  
"Listen Ron's playing with your head, he's crazy he's putting you up to this. Do you really want anything to do with whatever Ron's going to do to Hermione?"  
  
"If it means I get you then hell I would shave my head."  
  
"Killing Hermione isn't going to change my feelings for you, it'll make me hate you more if anything."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Draco got his wand out and pushed Alaina out of the way and said "Alohamora" the door opened and just as he was about to leave Alaina closed the door and stood in front of it.  
  
"Let me go. What you're doing to Hermione isn't right I need to help her."  
  
"No picking her over me that's what's not right."  
  
"Alaina I'm sorry but I don't love you and I can't help what I feel."  
  
"Well that's just too bad isn't it?"  
  
"Alaina be rational, I know you wouldn't hurt anybody."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't? Watch me."  
  
He bent down and kissed her passionately. She gave in immediately and turned around and started walking backwards to his bed. They were kissing when Draco pushed her off and ran to the door and left.  
  
Hermione went to get Draco while Ginny waited in the common room downstairs. Hermione walked in to find Alaina on the ground crying.  
  
"Alain what are you doing here."  
  
"Oh great it's you."  
  
"Well I do live here."  
  
"He left to find you. You are the girl that he loves not me," and she burst into tears again.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I came here to keep Draco busy and he kept telling me how he loved you and not me and when I told him Ron was here he went out looking for you."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"How would I know I've only spent these past 15 minutes crying!"  
  
"Um, sorry for everything. Don't worry you'll find mister right."  
  
But Alaina just began to cry louder. Hermione ran down stairs to get Ginny but she wasn't there. She looked around everywhere but couldn't find her. She left without her to Pr. McGonagoll.  
  
Meanwhile Ron was making his way up the stairs to Hermione's ad Draco's common room. He was about to meat up with her soon enough. He was smiling crazily on his way.  
  
Hermione was running down the halls but when she reached the stairs she froze. Her pulse shot up and her palms were sweaty. She turned around but there was not other exit. If she ran back it would be to her dorm but he would fine her so her only chance f escape would be to get past Ron. She looked at Ron who was coming closer and ran to her dorm. She thought that she could run around the dorm and then escape and run down the stairs for help. On her way to he room she tripped over the coffee table and fell. She tried to get up but her legs were stuck under the coffee table that fell. She was panicking. Her was breathing rapidly and she was sweaty. All she could do was try to get her feet out in time. But Ron came in and saw her in her defenseless position and took advantage of it. He hit her with several spells to weaken her.  
  
He left her there and went to the closet and opened it. Ginny fell out of it.  
  
"Ron you said you wouldn't hurt her, you promised."  
  
"I lied. I'm so glad you helped me sis, without you I wouldn't' be here."  
  
"You lied to me! You said you wanted to apologize and makeup."  
  
"Did you really think I'd apologize to her after hat she did to me?"  
  
"I thought you changed your ways."  
  
"Well you were wrong, now excuse me while I take care of her in the other room."  
  
Ginny kicked Ron and jumped on his back. She took his wand and hit him several times.  
  
"I love you Ron but Hermione is the innocent one in all this. I'm sorry."  
  
Ron got up and tackled her. He grabbed his wand and aimed it at Ginny who was on the floor.  
  
"You haven't learned have you? Nobody gets in my way!"  
  
"Ron please-  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
She cried in pain. "Learned your lesson?"  
  
"Ron I -  
  
"No?"  
  
"Bohormora!"  
  
Ginny shrieked in pain. Hot tears began to pour down her rosy heart shaped face.  
  
Then Ron came up to her as close as possible and went down. He smiled at her and and whispered.  
  
"Avada kada-  
  
But a tall girl with long strawberry hair interrupted him and blue eyes witch were red and puffy came up and distracted him.  
  
"Ron don't hurt her she's your sister and she didn't do anything."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
He picked up his sister and walked up to Alaina. He hit his shoulder against hers and dropped Ginny on the ground in the balcony. He looked back at Alaina who was watching from afar and smiled devilishly. Ginny was rocking back and forth.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Ginny squeaked and got up shakily.  
  
"I hope this will teach you not to mess with me, if you manage to surbive then you'll know."  
  
He looked at her threw slitted eyes and pushed her. She fell. He heard her screams until eventually they came to a halt.  
  
Alaina ran up to the balcony and looked down. Her eyes widened as she spotted Ginny's body on the ground.  
  
"Ron you killed your sister!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You are a murderer!"  
  
He looked at her slyly as he made his way closer to her.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Ron grabbed her shoulders and pushed her hard onto the cold floor. She tried to get up but was weak and was hit by another 'crucio'. Then he made his way back to Hermione. She wasn't under the coffee table. She was hidden behind the couch. She broke free minutes ago. She started getting loose when she heard the screams and yells.  
  
He started looking for her. He was walking all over the room he was about to leave when he stopped in front of the couch. 


	16. Another enemy?

He looked around then continued walking towards the door. After he left Hermione waited 5 minutes just to be sure he was gone. She came out of her 'hiding place' and left to go change out of her pajamas and into black hip- huggers and a red tee shirt with a black hoodie and then left to see where the screams and yells came from. After looking all around the living room, kitchen, washroom and dining room she went to the last place on the first floor; the balcony. When she arrived there she found a bruised up Alaina lying on the ground. Hermione ran to her and quickly checked her pulse. She was still alive. She then picked her up and placed her on the couch. She was muttering a couple of healing spells when Alain stirred awake and started muttering something.  
  
"Ginny, help Ginny," she rasped  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Balcony."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The balcony."  
  
Before Hermione could say anymore Alaina closed her eyes again. Hermione went to the balcony and looked around but nothing was there. She was about to leave when she thought she'd look down just to make sure. When Hermione looked down she practically fell. She saw Ginny. It was hard to see but she could make out her faint outline and especially her flaming red hair. Hermione was panicking. Could she be dead? Is she dead because of me? She ran back to Alaina and zapped her to the infirmary by taking Alaina's wand and putting it in Alaina's hand and muttered the words. When Alaina disappeared Hermione walked outside and made sure that Ron was gone and ran to the teacher. She was running faster and faster until she reached Pr. McGonagoll's office.  
  
"Professor Ron's back!"  
  
"Miss Granger are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I saw him and so did Ginny. Ginny, right Ginny's hurt Professor. He pushed her off the balcony."  
  
"What? O dear we have to tell Pr. Dumbledore. Do you know where Mr. Weasly is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright then where did you last see him?"  
  
"He was leaving my dormitory."  
  
"Alright then you go to Ms Pomfrey and I'll go to Pr. Dumbledore."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hermione left towards the infirmary. She was running in the halls past all the students saying 'sorry' every now and then when she made people drop their papers or if she stepped on someone's feet. When she arrived to the infirmary she saw Ms Pomfrey on the ground unconscious. Hermione knew Ron must have been here. She left towards Pr Dumbledore's office. On her way she bumped into Lavender.  
  
"Hey Hermione where have you been?"  
  
"No time to talk, Ms. Pomfrey is hurt and Ron's back."  
  
"What!" Oh my gosh let me come with you and help."  
  
"No I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't think there's anything you can do."  
  
"I know a short cut to Pr. Dumbledore's office. Nobody's there so we can get there faster."  
  
"Great, hurry let's go."  
  
Lavender and Hermione quickly set off down the hall and to the left where they stopped at a painting of a young boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling but in a forced kind of way. Lavender went up to the painting and kissed him on the cheek, the boy blushed but then swung open. Hermione could see a dark narrow passage.  
  
"Well come on we don't have all day you know."  
  
"Right let's go."  
  
They both set off down the hallway. Hermione was a little nervous because she could hardly see anything in the dark and it was hard to run in the dark without tripping. She was running faster and faster when she heard something.  
  
"Lavender was that you?"  
  
No response came.  
  
"Lavender? Are you there?"  
  
Still no response came.  
  
"Lavender are you okay? Where are you Laven-  
  
But before she could finish her sentence a beam of red light hit her and she fell to the ground.  
  
She woke up on a bed with white sheets in a plain room with white walls, a table and two chairs, a bed and cupboard. She got out of bed and started to head to the door when she felt two arms snake around her waist.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Guess again," the voice hissed playfully.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Getting warmer."  
  
"Oh R-  
  
Hermione quickly turned around and much to her distress it was Ron. She tried to slither out of his reach but he kept his arms firmly around her waist. She struggled more persistently as he started to move closer to him. She moaned and cried but he just kept getting closer with a satisfied look spread across his pale freckled face.  
  
"Imperius!"  
  
Hermione stopped wriggling and almost flew into his arms. But Ron still beckoned her to come closer. She struggled her hardest to resist but ended up falling in his arms.  
  
"That's more like it, now come and give me a kiss."  
  
"Never," she spat spitefully.  
  
"Imperius!"  
  
Hermione got up and seemed to be in a dilemma, moving towards him and back. She was trying to fight the Imperius curse but yet was bound to it. She once agin fell but this time on the ground.  
  
Ron violently lifted her chin up with his hand and spat.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"I'd rather rot here than get up and kiss you," she spat bitterly and slapped his hand away.  
  
Ron didn't seem to think much of this and aimed his wand at her but she quickly moved got up and headed to the door. She was struggling with the doorknob, obviously trying to open it and attempting to break down the door. Ron came sprinting at her. He began to choke her viciously. Hermione was turning red, at first she began to stop him but gave up when she was suffocating. She was turning from red to purple and soon fainted. He caught her and placed her on the bed. he sat there with a pillow in his hands starring at the bruises on her neck.  
  
Meanwhile professor McGonagoll was looking sorrowfully at Ginny's body on the bed. She was apparently in a very serious coma. She still could remember Harry, Ron and Hermione as children, happy and joyful. Now Ron was out to kill Hermione and she didn't know where Harry was in all this. She took one more look at Ginny before heading off with the other teachers in search of Ron. But what worried her was that Hermione still hadn't come and that Ms Pomfrey the only trained nurse at Hogwarts was also ill. Both were in Mungdongo's hospital. She sighed and apparated outside of Hogwarts and walked to the actual castle herself.  
  
"Draco was getting worried about Hermione, Pr. McGonagoll said that she would be back soon unless Ron got to her. He got up from the couch in the Common room and left. On his way he met Lavender. Hermione and her were really close so he thought thatshe might know where Hermione is.  
  
"Lavender have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"No haven't seen her at all today."  
  
"Oh okay well thanks, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."  
  
"All right."  
  
Lavender watched Draco stalk off. A wide grin spread across her face. She quickly walked to her common room and changed out of her black sweater and jean skirt and into a red tee shirt and black hip huggers and black hoodie. She got her wand and muttered a spell and her hair turned from sleek blond to curly blond then she mumbled another spell and her hair turned brown. She smiled at her reflection, but there was still her face. They didn't look anything alike. She had a long oval face and blue eyes she needed to have a square shaped face and brown eyes. She couldn't make a Polly juice potion now because she didn't have the time. She needed a transfiguration spell. She summoned a book and looked through the pages she put the book down and ripped out a page and left. She quickly put her robes over her clothes and put her hood up.  
  
Pavar came into the room and saw the book and came up to it. It had a broken chain on it and it was opened. She looked down and read what it said.  
  
The transformation charm  
  
The transformation charm can transform one being into another for a certain amount of time. It much resembles the Polly juice potion except that the transformation charm lets the person under it lets him share some of the same thoughts and feelings as the original person.  
  
She looked at the other page but it was another spell. Then she saw the rip down the book and figured out that a page was ripped from it. She looked at the front cover and it read Useful Spells and Charms for Transfiguration. She put the book down and bit her lip chewing on it slowly then headed up stairs. She went up to Lily and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Lily I think Lavender's doing it again."  
  
"You don't mean."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know who she's after."  
  
"Let's go to Belle she was Grace's sister or what about Venus her cousin?"  
  
"Oh I do feel sorry for them they were all so close and they looked like triplets."  
  
"Yeah with their dark brown hair and green eyes. Grace was a pretty nice girl shame."  
  
"This time I'm not going to make the same mistake."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes she's stolen another restricted spell book and she's been acting strange lately, never hanging out with me anymore always with Her-  
  
"It's her she going after her. Let's go warn her before it's too-  
  
"Hello Pavarti, Lily."  
  
"Hi Lavender," they replied in a union.  
  
"Who are you going to warn?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me I know you've caught onto me."  
  
"Why Lavender Hermione's a nice girl."  
  
"So was Grace but that didn't stop me."  
  
"You kept it a secret last time so I assume you're doing the same again, right?"  
  
"Lavender we can't keep our mouths shut whilst you go hurting innocent people."  
  
"Sure you can, Fallero!"  
  
Their mouths were shut tight and their hands would only write the opposite of what they wanted.  
  
"Bye girls."  
  
Lavender took the book and left. She was at the library when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. 


	17. Things can only get better

"Hello there Ms. Brown, is that by chance a book from the restricted section?"  
  
"No."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I beg your pardon Ms Brown?"  
  
"I mean it's not mine I need to give it back, now," she said heading for the door.  
  
"Not so fast, I demand that you give me that book."  
  
Lavender looked up at Ms. Pince and bit her bottom lip; she turned around and ran out of the library. She heard Ms Pince's yells behind her but frankly didn't care. She ran past several students knocking a few down and stepping on their feet.  
  
Draco was walking in the halls when he saw Hermione zoom by, or at least it looked like Hermione. He decided to follow her and find out if it was her. She was running fast and he had just been running around the school looking for her so he was trying to catch his breath. Every time he got closer to her she ran faster, eventually he started yelling her name but she didn't reply. He was getting angry so he sprinted towards her. He turned her around to find a frightened young girl with brown curly hair, dark blue eyes and glasses with a freckled face.  
  
"Sorry I thought you were someone else."  
  
"It's okay, who are you looking for maybe I can help."  
  
"Hermione Granger, you might know her she's Head Girl."  
  
"Oh yes I saw her she was running down the halls, she went that way," she said pointing down the hall.  
  
"Then she turned around the corner."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He left immediately, as soon as he turned the corner he saw an Oak door. He ran up to it he was about to open it when he decided to make sure Hermione was there. He put his ear up to the door and listened.  
  
"What about your face?"  
  
"I didn't have time to cast the spell and Pavarti and Lily know."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They know I'm after her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They recognize the signs."  
  
"What in bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Last year I killed Grace Lemming."  
  
"It was you? But she drowned in the lake."  
  
"No, they found her body in the lake."  
  
"Oh, but why?"  
  
"Why? Because she got in my way with Dean."  
  
"But you broke up with Dean."  
  
"I know he was as dull, sure he was hot but dull."  
  
"Oh, so they knew you killed Grace?"  
  
"Yes but they're my friends and they were too scared that I might hurt them, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"This time they're going to tell."  
  
"We can't have that!"  
  
"I know, so I took care of them."  
  
"You killed them?"  
  
"No just kept them busy."  
  
Draco removed his ear from the door and started fussing with the door knob. He knew that Ron and some other girl.  
  
"Ron, some one's trying to get in!  
  
"Hurry cast the spell."  
  
Lavender ran over to the bed and pulled the covers over Hermione's body, she then pulled the paper out of her pocket and ran to the cupboard and pulled out a vile filled with purple liquid. She drank the fluid and said the spell.  
  
"Imitationo!"  
  
Her face immediately began to change form. She turned around and quickly ushered Ron out, he jumped on his broom and flew right out of the window, but not far. Then she placed her bed on the table and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hermione are you there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Lavender, replied opening the door.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you, where have you been? And why are you here?"  
  
"Oh sorry I was. uh I got lost you with Ron I got all muffled up and I came in here by accident."  
  
"Oh, well I heard voices coming from here-  
  
"I was here all alone so you must have heard them from somewhere else."  
  
"No I don't think so, I put my ear up against the door and heard voices."  
  
"Well I was here the whole time and I'm the only one here."  
  
"I could've swore that-  
  
"It's not important let's go."  
  
"But they were talking about you."  
  
"Well I was here alone so you must be delusional."  
  
"But Hermione-  
  
"It's fine let's go," Lavender replied.  
  
They both left the room. When they reached the end of the hall Lavender pushed him into a dark corner where she threw him into a broom closet. He started yelling and banging the door but she simply smirked.  
  
"Hermione let me out!"  
  
"I would if I was Hermione."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, bye."  
  
"No let me out!"  
  
Lavender left him there, smirking. She began to walk back to the room when Pr. McGonagoll came up to he rout of nowhere.  
  
"Ms Granger I'm so happy you're all right we were worried about you, what took you so long?"  
  
"I was running from Ron he's coming."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there," she said pointing to the opposite direction of where the room was.  
  
"All right we'll take of it, now you go somewhere safe and stay there."  
  
"All right, thank you."  
  
Lavender watched Pr McGonagoll then she herself left to find Ron.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Lavender."  
  
"Hurry come in."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I got rid of him but I met up with Pr McGonagoll, don't worry I sent her off in the wrong direction though."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now kill Granger and get on with it."  
  
"Hold on I want it to be special."  
  
"For god sake it's not like your making love to her, kill her damn it!"  
  
"No! I want it to be memorable what part of that do you not understand?"  
  
"The part where you're making such a big deal about murdering her."  
  
"Well I want to make it special okay, drop it!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lavender walked up to the bed and threw the sheets off Hermione, then leaned in closer to her and starred at her for a long time. Her face changed from concentration to disgust then mumbled something which sounded like " What does she have that I don't."  
  
Ron came up to her and pulled her up and looked at her.  
  
"You know why I want her dead why do you?"  
  
"I have my reasons, I don't have to explain myself to you," she replied bitterly.  
  
"Lavender."  
  
"Let's just say she took something of mine away."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll be back I have some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room Pavarti and Lily were trying to undo the spell. Eventually someone came.  
  
"Pavarti, Lily!"  
  
"Nehhel wavener wid is who uz."  
  
"What? Oh hold on," Neville said walking up the stairs.  
  
He came back down with Seamus and Dean.  
  
They immediately undid the spell and listened to what the two shaken up girls had to say. They were going leave when they heard someone come in.  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself on the bed, again, with Ron at the door sleeping. She got out quietly and searched her pockets for a wand. No such luck, she started looking for a wand when she saw one on the table.  
  
She looked at it and it wasn't like hers, slightly different. But it might work too.  
  
"Wingardium leveosa."  
  
Ron was floating in mid air, Hermione quickly walked past him and opened the door and left. 


	18. My perfectly horrible night

Hermione ran down the halls into Pr. Mcgonagoll's office and started looking for her frantically. No one was there; she was about to head for the door when she saw Pr. Mcgonagoll.  
  
"Ms. Granger I'm sorry to say that we haven't found Mr. Weasly."  
  
"I know where he is."  
  
"Are you sure because last time you said you knew where he was he wasn't there."  
  
"What are you talking about I never said anything?"  
  
"Yes you did just now."  
  
"That's impossible I just got out of that horrible room Ron locked me in."  
  
"What? Then whom was I talking to earlier?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The Gryffindors were mortified when they saw Lavender at the door smiling crazily.  
  
"I see your boyfriends came to your rescue."  
  
"Lavender it's not too late to reconsider think about what you're doing. It's really-  
  
"NO! Shut up, all of you!"  
  
"What do you want from us now?" moaned Pavarti.  
  
"We're going to have some fun," she said cheerfully before walking towards them smiling insanely.  
  
"I think we'll have to reschedule the Ball."  
  
"No I don't want to ruin everyone's special night because of Ron's stupid obsession over me, we'll have this ball."  
  
"No we can't not with Ron out there on the loose."  
  
"Don't worry I know where he is and he's fast asleep."  
  
They both left heading for the room Ron lay sleeping in. they barged in to find Ron snoring loudly on the ground. They quickly bound him so he couldn't run away and dragged him to Pr. Dumbledore's office. Ron lay there snoring horribly.  
  
"Well I suppose we can still have the dance then."  
  
"Yes I suppose we can."  
  
Hermione was walking happily to her dorm when she heard a sound coming from the closet. She listened more attentively then opened the closet door carefully. She heard Draco's voice. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly opened the door.  
  
"Draco what are you doing in the broom closet?"  
  
"Funny you should ask seeing as you pushed me in."  
  
"What? That's impossible I just escaped Ron."  
  
"What? But then who was with me earlier?"  
  
"I don't know the same thing happened with Mcgonagoll."  
  
"Maybe there's another you on the loose."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well whoever did turn into you is still in your form."  
  
"Unless they didn't cast the polyjuice potion, think about it Draco they wouldn't stick around looking like me if they've finished their deed."  
  
"Your right I suppose, so id the dance still on?"  
  
"Yeah we caught Ron, I'm so glad I don't think I would be able to go on with him on the loose."  
  
"Well um thanks for freeing me Granger."  
  
Hermione almost forgot they weren't on first name basis anymore. She quickly regained her composure and nodded. She watched him stalk off down the hall as if nothing happened. She sighed and went to her dorm.  
  
She got in to find Draco sitting on the couch reading. She walked past him and went to take a long bath.  
  
After she was done she went to her room and put on a cream white dress. It was tight at the beginning then it became puffy. It was made out of soft suede and had a silk trimming. It was elegant but also a little sexy as if showed off her lovely figure and some cleavage. She put on a pearl necklace and earrings (a pearl than a little chain and a another pearl). She dried her curls and let them loose and just put in a beautiful sliver clip at the side. She slipped on white shoes (1 inch heel, strappy kind of shoes). She took her purse and put her makeup and wand in it.  
  
She stepped out to find that Draco was already gone. She sighed and walked to the Grand Hall. She was still a little shaken up but she decided she wouldn't worry about her problems tonight. She never imagined her supposed best night would be ruined with these plaguing thoughts. She plastered on a fake smile and walked down to the Gryffingor common room.  
  
She heard yells and shouts she quickened her pace. When she reached the entrance the fat lady seemed to be very grieved and was mumbling to herself. She pushed past the crowd of people but immediately stopped when she saw the sight in front of her. Pavarti, Lily, Dean, Seamus and Neville were all floating in mid air their heads hanging at their side and eyes opened. They all had a scared look on their faces. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and bit her bottom lip. She knew it was her fault. Ron must have done this she thought, but how? Or maybe it was his companion? She didn't know but she was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
She ran past the huddle of fellow Gryffindors and ran down the stairs to the main hall. Everyone was still partying and having fun. She scanned the hall for any teachers then she spotted Pr. Snape, even though she knew he wouldn't care he still had to do something.  
  
"Professor Snape Pavarti, Lily, Dean, Seamus and Neville... they've been ...  
  
"Ms Granger I don't know what you're talking about now leave me alone."  
  
"But Professor!"  
  
"I don't care go away."  
  
Hermione stormed off. She had to go get a teacher, maybe someone else already has? She stood in a corner scanning the room for any sign of Harry, but no one was there. She waited a few minutes then left to go outside. She needed to get some fresh air.  
  
She stepped out and let the cool breeze take all her worries away. She relaxed and started walking. She was walking when she heard some noise over by the lake. She set off to see what was going on. It was a person! Someone was in the lake drowning. She ran to see who it was. It was hard to see because of all the splashing and the tentacles. What? Tentacles, it was the monster in the lake. But it always seemed so friendly, it never hurt anyone before. She quickly ran towards the drowning victim. It was Draco! She quickly pulled out her wand and threw her purse on shore. Hermione then started saying a few spells to scare off the squid. The monster eventually left and let Draco sink. Hermione jumped in the lake and started swimming towards his body. He was sinking fast and it was hard to swim with her shoes. So she pulled off her shoes and held onto them with her left hand. She quickly grabbed his arm and started pulling him to shore.  
  
She looked at him and tried pumping his chest but he was still unconscious. She then tried mouth-to-mouth precipitation. Nothing. She muttered a quick spell to dry herself off and put her shoe son then started running to the grand hall.  
  
She was running to the building when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head around and saw it was Cho.  
  
"Hello Hermione where's Harry? You know my boyfriend that you stole away from me?"  
  
"Cho I don't have time for this I need to get help, Draco-  
  
"Oh so you dumped Harry and moved on to Draco?"  
  
"No he's in trouble-  
  
"Don't tell me he forgot his condoms so you're going to fetch them for him? So you're his bitch now too?"  
  
"Shut up! No he's in trouble I need to go get a teacher-  
  
"What did you two shag so hard that he had a little accident?"  
  
"Oh you're asking for it Chang," Hermione spat.  
  
"What are you going to do steal my boyfriend? Oh never mind you already did that!" Cho yelled. She was a little wobbly and wasn't standing straight. Her voice was shaky, she was a mess. She seemed drunk.  
  
"Cho are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine! What's it to you?" she said and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"No," she said hesitantly and then bust in to another fit of giggles.  
  
"Cho come with me you need to get yourself cleaned up."  
  
"No I don't! Leave me alone you whore!"  
  
Hermione started coming towards her when Cho grabbed a bottle and started swinging it around. Hermione dodged her swings but started becoming a little worried. She decided she'd tell the teachers about Cho when she got there and started leaving when she was hit on the head hard. 


	19. Ragging hormones

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing. She looked around the room. It was empty except for one person. It was a male who looked about her age. She got out of bed and walked over to him. It was Draco. She looked down at his handsome face. He had a clear complexion and had platinum blond locks. She couldn't help but push a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
He awoke. His eyes opened to reveal deep blue eyes that went on forever. You could get lost in them. He looked at her for a long time. She stood leaning over him smiling.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I looked at him for a few minutes longer before breaking the silence.  
  
"Hi," I spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"Hi," he said back softly.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Me too," he said cheekily. "Thanks for caring."  
  
"I'll always care for you."  
  
Those words came out without my permission. They rolled off my tongue like a slimy liquid substance. So slippery.  
  
He smiled at me and then kissed me. I kissed back. He then sat up and I sat down. We were both kissing passionately until we heard Mme Pomfrey come in. We quickly pulled apart and started talking about random subjects.  
  
She walked passed us smiling and went to her area.  
  
I waited awhile to stop pretending. After I was certain she couldn't hear us I began to speak.  
  
"So does any of this mean anything?" I said nervously.  
  
"Well I do care for you but I don't know, do you think it could work?"  
  
"Well we can't know unless we try."  
  
"All right, but should we tell anyone?"  
  
"No, we'll wait awhile and if everything goes well we can declare our love," I said making the last bit sound overdramatic and sardonic.  
  
We both laughed and talked for a while.  
  
Mme Pomfrey let us go near lunchtime. We walked to our common room together and actually held hands until we remembered it was secret.  
  
I changed into a pair of low cut tight jeans and a blue and pink striped elbow sleeved shirt. I put on a pair of chandelier earrings with little blue stones hanging at the bottom; I also had a matching necklace. I put on a pair of white tennis shoes. For makeup I just put on some lip-gloss and mascara.  
  
I sat down on the couch waiting for Draco. I then remembered how we first kissed on the couch. And then Ron went ballistic. Did I regret it? No. It was amazing. The kiss was spectacular, we had a connection, and I felt the spark when we kissed.  
  
I watched as he came down. I smiled. He made me want to smile. I loved everything about him.  
  
He came up to me and kissed me softly. I kissed back passionately and we were soon on the couch kissing, again.  
  
We stopped kissing when we remembered we had lunch.  
  
After we had lunch we both went our separate ways for our classes.  
  
I was behind. Luckily I wasn't to far behind and was actually almost where everyone else was in all my subjects. Which seemed very surprising as I had so little time to catch up. Everything was going back to normal again.  
  
Sometimes I'm still scared to be alone. After what happened with Ron and Cho. At least I have Lavender, after Ginny was pushed off the balcony.  
  
She's in the hospital, she's not in a coma anymore and she'll be out soon. She broke 5 different bones. Or so she tells me in her letters. Her mother bought her one of the self-writing quills (think Rita Skeeter).  
  
After classes I went to my room and changed into a pair of red boy short underwear and a red tank top. I put on my cream silk robe and went to the washroom. I took off my makeup and brushed my teeth. I then brushed my hair and let it fall.  
  
Then I went back to my room and grabbed a book and went to the couch for some reading.  
  
I was reading when I heard the door open. Draco came in. he dumped his stuff on the table and threw off his robe to reveal his black pants and white shirt. It was simple but sexy. He spiked up his hair. He was gorgeous. He walked to his room.  
  
I sighed. He was hot.  
  
He came out five minutes later wearing green silk bowers, only. He had a lovely toned chest, which I've had the pleasure of seeing before.  
  
He walked over to me and smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
He leaned in a kissed me. It was soft but meaningful.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
I smiled back bluffing.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me harder this time. We were kissing hard, rough, passionately. I dropped my book and lay flat on the couch as Draco lay on top of me. He took off my robe and ran his hands threw my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
We were kissing for a long time until we broke apart to breathe. I felt like undressing myself but I knew better. I wasn't going to lose my virginity on a couch in a common room.  
  
He looked at me and then started to kiss my neck. He ran his hand up my inner thigh and put one hand on my breast.  
  
I couldn't help myself. I don't know if it was my raging teenage hormones or my passion for him but the next words that came from my mouth couldn't be stopped.  
  
"Want to go to my room?"  
  
He stopped kissing me and looked at me for a long time then kissed me hard.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He picked me up and carried me to my room. He laid me on the bed and started kissing me. What came next I cannot be held responsible for.  
  
In the middle of the night I awoke. I looked beside me and saw Draco lying there sleeping. It was 3:00 am. We finished our 'deed' and hour ago. He was good. Very good. I got out of bed and put on my clothes. I went to the living room and threw on my robe.  
  
I was heading back with my book in my hand when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 


	20. Another tragedy after another

I turned around to see Lavender. She blinked a few times just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Nope, she was still there. But why would she be here? And how did she get in?  
  
"Lavender is that you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to finish some business."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean since someone couldn't finish what they started I'm here to do it for them."  
  
"I'm lost."  
  
No response came. I was about to ask again when she pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the chest. I didn't understand why she did it.  
  
It hurt so much. She did it again and this time she turned the knife around when it was inside me. I fell on the ground crying in pain. She then picked me up and vanished. I don't remember what happened after that.  
  
END OF POV  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I woke up from a scream. I looked beside me but Hermione wasn't there. I quickly put on some pants and a shirt and ran to the source of the scream. Nothing.  
  
I looked around but it's like she just vanished. I didn't know what to do. I decided I should notify the teachers. I was about to leave when I heard someone call my name.  
  
"Draco...oh Draco..."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me..."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"Uh I don't know Pansy?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Oh god how the hell did you get here? Never mind I have more important things to take care of."  
  
"You mean Granger."  
  
"What did you do with her?"  
  
"I did nothing but I know what Lavender did."  
  
"Lavender? What the hell are you talking about? Lavender is here friend."  
  
"Sure she is," she said mysteriously.  
  
Pansy started to walk closer to me and by the time I was finished talking she was already one centimeter away from my face. She was wearing a short skirt and a black lace bra. She had her hair down and was wearing an immense amount of makeup.  
  
"C'mon Draco one more time for old time sakes," she whispered seductively in my ear.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Get off me or.."  
  
Her mouth cut me off. She kissed me hungrily. I knew she wanted me back. It was true we did sleep together plenty of times but that's all and only over the summer. I slept with her and plenty of other girls so it didn't make her special.  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around me. I tried to push her off but she just slid one hand down my pants and grabbed my... well you know. She pushed me down onto the couch and started to undress me. I pushed her off and tried to run for the door but she grabbed her wand and froze me.  
  
She then pulled a vile that was hanging on a chain on her neck. She unscrewed the cork and put some kind of oil on her fingers. Then she put it on her lips. After applying a decent amount on she came up to me and kissed me passionately.  
  
My lips were mesmerized. I couldn't think. She then undid the spell and after that my mind shut off and my hormones took over, literally. END OF POV  
  
Meanwhile Lavender levitated Hermione's body to the last floor of Hogwarts. She then put Hermione onto the windowsill of the nearest window. She was going to push her when Hermione's eyes flew open. She was still very weak and couldn't really do much but she was going to put up a fight. Lavender took out her knife and ran at Hermione. Luckily Hermione moved. Causing Lavender's knife to get stuck in the wooden windowsill frame. Hermione was about to run when Lavender grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back making her lose her balance and fall.  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed the closest thing to her, Lavender. They were both falling silently from a window. Their lives flashing before their eyes.  
  
Draco looked up and saw Pansy lying on top of him with her lipstick smudged smiling smugly. He couldn't remember or understand how it all happened. The last thing that he remembered was Pansy putting oil on her lips and kissing him, then he blacked out. Well mentally.  
  
Oh god no. He looked around. He was in his room, on his bed naked with Pansy. This couldn't be good. He was with Hermione now.  
  
He pushed Pansy off and got dressed. He left without even acknowledging Pansy and went straight to Dumbledore.  
  
On his way he saw a giant crowd packed. He pushed past the crowd only to see Hermione lying on the ground. Well lying on Lavender technically. Her leg was twisted and so was her arm. She was bruised and seemed in bad condition. Her felt horrible.  
  
He looked around and saw everyone whispering.  
  
Dumbledore came out of nowhere and hushed the commotion and told everybody to go back to his or her dormitories. Of course everyone left, including me because there wasn't much left to do.  
  
I came back to find Pansy gone. But she took my robe. God. What was I going to do? I went back to sleep and decided I would go to Hermione tomorrow.  
  
Harry went to see Hermione immediately. He ran to the hospital wing as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
He felt so bad for Hermione. She had gone through so much. Her last year was probably her worst. He knelt beside her and held her hand the whole time.  
  
He bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll be here for you, it'll be okay. I love you."  
  
Her kissed her forehead and stayed that way for the whole night.  
  
In the morning Hermione awoke. She felt someone holding her hand. It was probably Draco. She turned around to kiss him but it was Harry. But then where was Draco? Did he not come?  
  
She felt bad and wanted to die. Maybe he didn't care about her at all. He was probably just horny so he told her what she wanted to hear. Oh god.  
  
Well at least she had Harry to depend on. At least he was here. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 


	21. Plane already taken flight

The teachers were busy trying to cover up the whole thing and quite frankly were doing a horrible job. The news of the kidnapping, psycho, and death thing was spreading fast. The news soon got tot he ministry.  
  
When Arthur found out he immediately went to Hogwarts to see if the news was true.  
  
He apparated into Dumbledore's office minutes after receiving the news.  
  
"Dumbledore this news about Ron it isn't true right?"  
  
"Hello Arthur I wish you didn't hear the news this way, but yes it is true. Ron is being sent away to Azkaban later today."  
  
"No it can't be true, Ron, no never, not him. First Percy now this. Oh god what is our family turning into?"  
  
Mr. Weasly sat down scratching his head and staring blankly at Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Please," Arthur said dryly.  
  
He reached for the empty glass that soon had been filled with water.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"In his room under a safe watch, you can go see him if you wish."  
  
"I think I will talk to him and try to make some sense of this so at least I'll know what to say to Molly when she finds out," Arthur said fidgeting uncomfortably.  
  
Mr. Weasly left to go see his son.  
  
When he reached his room after much persuading the guards that he was in fact his father and not some accomplice he went in.  
  
Ron was sitting staring out he window tapping his finders on he dusty wooden window frame.  
  
"Son I have to ask, why?"  
  
"I dunno I just woke up one morning and decided to go and kidnap someone and she was right there so I figured she'd do," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh," he said rather frightened.  
  
"I'm kidding, geez what do you think I'm really that crazy?"  
  
"Well it's hard to tell now."  
  
"Why are you here?" Ron asked bored.  
  
"To try and save my son from an eternal life in Azkaban."  
  
"What are you going to do bust me out?"  
  
"No, try and explain to the judge why you did this if I can find some liable reason."  
  
"Oh well sorry there isn't one."  
  
"Son what happened tell me?"  
  
Ron suddenly turned his head and looked his father in the eyes fiercely. His eyes were a blazing red colour like fire.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Arthur was bewildered and quickly got up from his chair and looked at his son once more before taking his departure.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was in the hospital wing playing wizard's chess with Harry.  
  
Mme. Pomphrey came to her and gave her, her medicine. She drank it reluctantly.  
  
"Ms Granger you can leave the hospital wing this after noon if you feel up to it."  
  
"Great I really need to catch up on my homework, I hate being behind."  
  
"That's my Hermione," Harry said teasingly.  
  
After lunch Harry walked her back to her room. He waited in he living room while she changed.  
  
She came out with her hair in California curls, warn out and ripped brown hip huggers and a black vintage tee with AC DC written across it. She put on black flip flops and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Thanks for sticking around and not trying to kill me," she said laughing.  
  
"No prob that's what friends do."  
  
"So who are you dating now?"  
  
"Why do you assume I'm always dating someone?"  
  
"Well being the sexy handsome handy man and all I just figured," Hermione said in a mock tone.  
  
"Yes you are right no girl could refuse me," Harry said arrogantly.  
  
They both burst out laughing. When they were done Hermione got up and spoke.  
  
"I'm famished let's go eat."  
  
"Just what I was thinking."  
  
They both got up to leave but then Hermione stopped and looked Harry deep in the eyes.  
  
"Thanks for all that you've done you don't know how much it means to me. I'm lucky to have a great friend like you," She leaned in and kissed him lightly but he deepened it and put his arms around her waist.  
  
She pulled away and spoke.  
  
"Harry I'm still a little hurt from he whole ordeal and I'm insecure, right now I need a friend not a boyfriend. After this whole thing has blown over we can try if you're still interested but not now."  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'm here for you Mione."  
  
Draco sat in his room and finally built up the courage to tell her the truth. He got up and went to the lunchroom to grab her some food but ran into her on the way there. She was with Potter.  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you."  
  
"Hold on Harry I'll be there in a sec I need to take care of some things," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded and left.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I've done something horrible. I know I haven't been the ideal boyfriend lately but I-  
  
"Draco who said you were my boyfriend? This whole thing was a huge mistake. It was just lust, I got a little excited and did stupid things and you're right you weren't a good supposed boyfriend and you never will be I know that now."  
  
"Wait how can you say it was a mistake? I changed for you I came here to tell you that I slept with Pansy and you just jump to conclusions?"  
  
"My point exactly if we were an item I believe that what one calls unfaithful. I can really see the changes, bye Malfoy let's just go back to the way things were before," and with that she left.  
  
"Wait that came out wrong, let me explain! Hermione!" Draco yelled after her but it was not good, she was a plane that had already taken flight. 


	22. A new beginning

Hermione walked to the Grand hall ignoring the yells behind her. She sat down beside Harry and Neville. Whilst everyone was eating she gathered her thoughts.  
  
She did the right thing. Draco was never an option and never should have been; after all he was her archrival. Then why did her heart sing a different song then her head?  
  
Harry placed his hand on her lap (Not in a sexual way), he leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey Mione you okay?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, I just don't know..."  
  
Meanwhile Draco slammed his fists on the wall. He had truly lost her. Draco stood up and regained his composure. What would his father say... oh god who was he kidding? He didn't give a damn what his father would say. He just wanted Hermione.  
  
Draco stormed up stairs to the Slytherin dorm room. He looked around and saw a girl.  
  
She had pale platinum blond hair; elbow length. Piercing green eyes, pale smooth skin and red lips. She was wearing a black corset type shirt and a short black skirt with black heels.  
  
Draco walked toward her and pulled her towards him. She looked at him and he at her. She had just been a rebound one-night stand, or so he planned for her to be. She smiled and they left.  
  
. He took her hand and pulled her out of the room. She smiled at him and smiled slyly. He cocked his head in confusion why was she smiling?  
  
She leaned in and whispered, "Hi, I'm Helen...."  
  
Hermione ran to her room and cried, she cried and cried. But why? Draco was a mistake it was all a mistake, it's not like she loved him. Did she?  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess and all this over a guy who wasn't worth it. She then and there decided she wouldn't put herself through all this drama and pain. He wasn't worth it.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up and took a long cold shower she put on a pair of tight bellbottom jeans and a white tank top with big black and red letters spelling 'Outta my way'. She put on a pair of white tennis shoes and left for breakfast. Her hair was a mess. Not a bush of hair but still messy. She put it in a messy bun on her way.  
  
She decided to skip breakfast half way there and go swimming. She wasn't sure why. She wasn't really sure of anything she was very confused and just gloomy.  
  
Hermione took off her pants and socks and shoes and jumped in the lake. She swan laps around the lake and swam underwater she floated on the surface and sat beneath it but still no good. She decided she needed company, after all misery did love company.  
  
And as if on cue Harry walked towards her from the far distance of the school.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Clearing my mind I guess but it hasn't helped much."  
  
"I see, well get out of there you're going to catch a cold."  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
"Very funny but I'm serious the last thing you need is a cold."  
  
"If you're so concerned about my well being then why don't you come in here and get me?" Hermione asked teasingly, knowing he probably wouldn't come in.  
  
But he did. He didn't bother taking off his shoes of pants or anything for that matter.  
  
He jumped at her and pulled her underwater. She tried to swim away but he held on and finally in defeat gave in. he pulled her out and handed her her shoes and pants. She put on her pants and shoes and walked with him to classes.  
  
While Hermione was doing that Draco was doing other things. He woke up with a huge hangover and a girl in the other room getting dressed. He got up and put on his boxers and pants.  
  
Helen came in and smiled. She then took out a brush and started combing her hair. Draco waited impatiently for her to be done so they could go back to school but after five minutes he had just about had enough.  
  
"Your hair is fine! Get your stuff and let's go." "Why?"  
  
"We have classes to get to and we're already late, that's why Hailey."  
  
"My name is Helen and quite frankly I don't think I'm going anywhere with you especially if you keep treating me like some filthy whore!"  
  
Draco starred back in amazement. She sounded so familiar yelling at him. Then it clicked. She reminded him of Hermione. She had always been yelling at him.  
  
"Hermione...."he whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing you just remind me of someone, let's go sorry for yelling.  
  
Helen got her purse and left. On the ride there Helen leaned in and spoke sincerely.  
  
"Listen I'm assuming this Hermione girl is an ex or something so I won't mention this little rendezvous to anyone and if she's really that special you shouldn't let her go.  
  
Her smiled and thanked her and got out of the taxi. They both went there separate ways and went to class.  
  
Months passed by and it was the end of the school year. Hermione had gotten over Draco and was now ready for another relationship but Draco hadn't gotten over Hermione and had started to get back tot his old habits. Partying, getting drunk and one-night stands.  
  
Hermione was outside reading a book when all of a sudden someone swooped up and picker her up.  
  
"Hiya Mione," Harry said happily.  
  
"Harry! Put me down get me off this broom immediately, you know I'm afraid of heights."  
  
"C'mon there's one more month of school left shouldn't we be out exploring?"  
  
"No now put me down."  
  
"Fine Mione are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Harry pushed her off and she fell into the lake. He watched her swim back to shore and yell at him angrily. He smiled and flew down.  
  
Harry ran to Hermione. Hermione started yelling at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I could've died or injured myself. Seriously what were you thinking?"  
  
"That you'd thank me later for the great experience."  
  
"Are you crazy? Thank you I want to kill you and that was a library book I was reading no I have to pay the fine and... and..."  
  
Harry kissed her before she could finish. She kissed back and suddenly they fell into the lake.  
  
Draco was outside flying when he saw a girl fall into the lake. He quickly flew down to save her but he saw her swim back and run to Harry. It was Hermione.  
  
He watched them kiss and fall into the lake again and it broke his heart. He stood and watched them leave hand in hand. Was she truly gone to him?  
  
Hermione was so happy she felt like she was truly in love again and this time everything would work out everything.  
  
Later at dinner Hermione saw Draco he passed a note to her and sat down at his table. She opened the note and it read.  
  
'Meet me outside by the lake after dinner'  
  
Hermione looked at him and ripped up the letter and turned back to Harry.  
  
Hermione never met Draco outside. Draco waited and waited but she never came.  
  
Meanwhile everyone was packing Ginny was in the hospital. She woke up to the sound of the wind. Someone had opened the window. She went back to sleep. Suddenly someone put their hand on her mouth and whispered.  
  
"Hey little sis listen come with me we're going for a little trip."  
  
THE END 


End file.
